Armadilhas do Destino
by Rachel Malfoy
Summary: Harry Potter agora está no 7º ano e não vê a hora de voltar para Hogwarts. Tudo está aparentemente bem até a seleção das casas, onde surge uma nova aluna, a qual mudará para sempre a sua vida.
1. Reencontros

Disclaimer: É aquela história de sempre, os personagens pertecem a J.K. Rowling, etc... naum me processem...

N/A: Não se deixe enganar pela sinopse, a história é boa...  
  
Capítulo 1 - Reencontros

Era uma tarde como outra qualquer, Harry Potter estava muito animado, pois no dia seguinte iria ver seus queridos amigos. Como de costume ,ele estava passando as férias na casa dos seus "adoráveis" tios. Ele estava tão desligado no momento que esqueceu o que estava fazendo.  
Logo tia Petúnia gritou da cozinha:

- Ei garoto, porque você está parado aí? Continue com o seu trabalho!

Harry se deu conta que estava parado no meio do jardim e logo voltou ao seu trabalho de aparar a grama.

A noite chegou e Harry estava tão cansado que não conseguia se levantar da cama e ir jantar, afinal de contas além de aparar a grama, ele varreu e arrumou a casa, lavou a louça e ainda cozinhou o seu almoço. Era difícil não ser confundido com um elfo doméstico. Tia Petúnia começou a bater na porta de seu quarto e ele pensou estar ouvindo coisas, porém percebeu que não estava tendo alucinações, era tia Petúnia batendo compulsivamente na porta.

- Se você não descer agora, vou dar o seu jantar pro Duda!

Harry não se preocupou em responder e pensou consigo: "Ainda bem que esse ano eu vou me formar e não vou precisar ver a cara de cavalo de tia Petúnia, o Super Pig Duda e o tio Válter cara de rato". Ele adormeceu rapidamente e teve um sonho diferente. Ele sonhou com uma mulher, uma linda mulher, embora não conseguisse ver seu rosto, deduziu que ela era muito bonita. Tinha cabelos castanho-claros (quase loiros), longos e ondulados, sua pele era branca que nem a neve e tinha um belo corpo. Aos poucos conseguiu vê-la melhor e notou que ela usava um vestido longo azul-turquesa combinando com a cor dos seus olhos azuis, agora visíveis. Ela tinha um belo sorriso e puxava Harry pela mão e o levava para um lugar que ele reconheceu ser o lago de Hogwarts. Ele acordou bruscamente e ficou recordando do sonho que teve. Seria mais um assunto para conversar com Rony e Hermione.

10:45 foi a hora que Harry chegou na estação de King's Cross. Seria a última vez que ele faria isso, pois irá cursar o sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts.  
Assim que o viu, Hermione foi correndo ao seu encontro.

- Harry, que saudade!!!- disse Hermione abraçando-o.

- Eu digo o mesmo, Mione!

- Nossa,você cresceu! – eles pararam de se abraçar.

Ele não havia crescido tanto, mas para Mione, sim. Ele estava mais forte e mais bonito que antes. Hermione havia crescido, bem pouco, mas cresceu. Ela estava mais bonita e madura, não foi difícil notar que o corpo dela mudou, tinha muitas curvas. Ela estava linda.

- Ué, cadê o Rony?

- Ah, ele está do outro lado, vamos lá, anda! – Hermione o ajudou com as malas e os dois atravessaram com cuidado a barreira entre as plataformas 9 e 10.

- Ai Harry, eu tenho tantas novidades!- ele notou que ela estava animada demais, mas não comentou nada.

- É eu também tenho algumas novidades. Olha o Rony!

Rony estava parado tomando conta das malas e viu Harry e  
Hermione chegando.

- Rony! – exclamou Harry.

- Harry, quanto tempo!!!!!!

- É verdade! Ué, cadê a Gina?

- Ah, ela está conversando com algumas amigas.

Aparece Gina saindo de um vagão no meio.

- Oi Harry – disse Gina timidamente.

- Olá Gina, tudo bem? Você está mais bonita!- como de esperado ela imediatamente corou.

"Ele deve fazer de propósito" - pensou Gina.

- Vamos deixar de bate – papo e entrar logo num vagão. Nós podemos conversar durante a viagem inteira. – disse Hermione e foi na frente pegando o penúltimo vagão.

- Rony, você não acha que a Mione está animada demais? – Harry, Rony e Gina foram andando atrás.

- Eu tenho certeza que ela está escondendo algo.

- Eu sei que ela está escondendo algo.

- É Gina, e o que é? – disse Rony espertamente.

- Ora pergunta a ela! – e os três entraram no vagão.

Não demorou 3 minutos e trem partiu. Os quatro conversaram durante um bom tempo, até que Gina foi andar pelo trem. Harry aproveitou a oportunidade e contou pros dois sobre seu sonho.

- E aí, o que vocês acham? – perguntou Harry

- Eu acho que foi um sonho premonitório assim como outros que você teve. Talvez você encontre essa garota em Hogwarts, ela pode ser de qualquer casa.

- Se essa garota estivesse em Hogwarts, nós já conheceríamos ela, pois se ela é como Harry descreveu, quem não iria notá-la? Ah, e se você encontrá-la, por favor, não se esqueça de apresentá-la pra mim!!!!!!

- Ah, qual é Hermione, se essa garota existir de verdade e for do jeito que Harry descreveu, que garoto não gostaria de conhecê-la?

- Gay. – ela respondeu calmamente. Rony ia responder, mas viu que pela cara da Hermione era melhor ficar calado. Ele não estava a fim de criar confusão logo no primeiro dia.

- É verdade. – falou Harry. Ele havia esquecido que ela tinha uma novidade e logo disse: - Quanto à novidade que você disse que tinha, diz aí qual é!

- Hã, que novidade?! Quando eu disse isso? – disse Hermione fingindo desentendimento.

- Quando nos encontramos e você foi correndo me abraçar... ah deixa de ser cínica.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando e eu não sou cínica.

- É verdade. – completou Rony – Você está animadinha demais e já percebemos que você está escondendo algo. Anda diz logo!

- Eu finjo tão mal assim?

- SIM!! – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Dessa vez ela ficou surpresa de verdade e falou: - Tá bom eu falo...eu só queria fazer suspense. Eu fui nomeada monitora-chefe. – disse ela com a maior calma do mundo.

- O quê? Monitora-chefe? – disseram os dois novamente ao mesmo tempo. Já era de se esperar, afinal ela era a melhor aluna da escola.

- Sério Mione? – perguntou Rony, incrédulo com a calma dela.

- É...francamente vocês não vão me dar nem um parabéns?

- Parabéns Mione !! – disseram os dois. Eles sabiam que seria muito bom pra ela, mas pra eles significaria que eles teriam de ser mais responsáveis, por exemplo. Harry abraçou Mione e na hora que Rony iria abraçá-la quem apareceu pra estragar a festa? Draco Malfoy.

- Hum, ora, ora, quem está aqui! Harry Potter e seus amiguinhos, um pobre e outra trouxa.

- Cai fora, Malfoy! – disse Rony

- Nossa como você é grosso! Seus pais não te deram educação não? Ah é verdade, é difícil educar alguém sem dinheiro algum. Eu imagino como todos os Weasleys conseguiram sobreviver até agora sem um tostão!

- O que você queria? Que a gente te recebesse bem? Com beijos e abraços? – disse Hermione ironicamente.

- Primeiro eu não falei contigo, sangue-ruim. Segundo, Deus me livre dos seus abraços e beijos. – disse Draco rispidamente – Só podiam ser amigos mesmo do Potter.

- O que você quis dizer com "ser meus amigos"?

- Você quer mesmo que eu explique? É porque você é burro demais? Por quê você não pergunta para a sua amiguinha sabe-tudo, sangue-ruim?

- Já chega, Malfoy! - Rony não agüentou mais e ia partir para cima de Draco, porém a mulher com o carinho de doces apareceu. Os quatros se olharam e finalmente Draco se dirigiu a Rony e falou:

- Quer dinheiro emprestado, Weasley? – disse ele já se retirando da cabine.

- Nunca! Prefiro morrer de fome, do quê lhe pedir ajuda! – gritou Rony, mas ele não ouviu.

Harry comprou barrinhas de chocolate, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, sapos de chocolates e outros doces.

- Toma!! - disse Harry dando barras de chocolate para Rony e Mione.

- Brigado.

- Obrigada, Harry.

- E agora, espero poder comemorar a nomeação de Mione como monitora-chefe.

- É isso aí! – disse Rony.

Harry já havia se esquecido completamente do sonho, porém a garota iria aparecer na vida deles mais rápido que ele poderia imaginar.

N/A: Aiaiai, essa é a minha primeira fic publicada, por isso queria saber o que vocês acharam do capítulo de estréia e blábláblá. Ok, não vou ficar enrolando. Esse cap. foi feito a bastante tempo (nem falo quando tsctsc). Quem lerá o próximo capítulo provavelmente perceberá (pelo menos é o que acho) algumas diferenças significativas quanto à escrita e ao vocabulário (pra mim é como se outra pessoa tivesse escrito). Quero dizer, fiquei mais matura (ou melhor, menos imatura). Mas enfim, por favor peço seu voto de confiança e, peço para que leiam o próximo cap. (credo tô parecendo uma candidata à eleição XD). Mas é sério, o próximo cap. tah bem melhor... o 3º enton... ok, para finalizar (se alguém estiver lido isso até o final já é o suficiente pra me deixar grata)... aee, bjos para a Bia, Stephanie (q tah me enrolando e naum lê a fic XD), para a Soulless (eu quero ler a sua fic, atualiza logoooo ), Luciana, pra minha beta Laurinha, pra galera do extinto fórum Edwiges Homepage (Tio Harry, Ana, Mica, Caroll, Keit, Emy... me desculpe qm eu esqueci XD) E sem querer ser exploradora (mas jah sendo...) mandem reviews, ok? Vlw!!!! o/


	2. A Nova Aluna

**Capítulo 2 - A Nova Aluna**

A viagem poderia ter sido calma, exceto pelo encontro com Draco, que no caso é sempre desagradável, e pela chuva forte que começou a cair.

Durante a viagem também reencontraram outros amigos como Simas Finnigan, Dino Thomas e Neville Longbottom.

Quando finalmente o trem parou em Hogsmeade, (para a infelicidade deles) a chuva não cessou, muito pelo contrário, começou a cair mais e mais forte. Durante o caminho até as carruagens, avistaram Hagrid.

- Ei Hagrid, como é que você vai? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu tô bem! A gente conversa no castelo, tudo bem?

- Claro. – respondeu Harry.

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Neville dividiram uma carruagem. Os alunos do primeiro ano estavam tendo problemas, pois chegar ao castelo de barco na chuva não era moleza.

- Ai, eu tenho pena dos alunos do primeiro ano, eu não queria estar atravessando esse lago no meio dessa chuva. – disse Mione.

- É, mas têm suas vantagens...

- Sério? Então me diga uma Rony.

- É fácil, por exemplo, se a gente pegasse bastante chuva o risco da gente ficar doente é bem grande e...

- E desde quando ficar doente é bom?

- Se você deixasse eu terminar, agora já saberia! Nesse caso seria muito bom, pois se a gente ficasse doente, poderíamos perder algumas aulas, como por exemplo a do Snape!

- Concordo com o seu raciocínio Rony. – disse Harry.

- Eu também! – disse Neville – Só de imaginar que eu deixaria de ver a cara do Snape por uns tempos, já até me animei. Tô doido pra pegar mais chuva!

- Viu!

- Francamente Rony! De jeito algum eu quero perder a primeira semana de aula, mesmo as aulas do Snape. – os três se entreolharam e deram de ombros. Era melhor não contrariar.

Logo a carruagem chegou em Hogwarts e Neville, Harry, Rony ficaram pegando chuva.

- Ei, vocês três não vão entrar não?

- Nós queremos pegar chuva. – disse Neville.

- Vocês vão ficar doentes!

- Mas essa é a intenção! – exclamou Rony.

- Vocês não precisam mais ficar na chuva! A quantidade de chuva que vocês pegaram já é suficiente para ficarem de cama por uma semana! – a garota já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Então vamos embora. – falou Harry.

Hogwarts voltou ao normal desde a volta de Dumbledore como diretor, no final do 5º ano letivo de Harry e os outros.

Os quatro entraram no Salão Principal que estava decorado como sempre, com as quatro longas mesas das casas, mais a mesa dos professores. Logo foram cumprimentados por Luna Lovegood, Ernesto Macmillan, Anna Abott, Susana Bones, entre outros membros da antiga AD.

- Cadê a Gina? – perguntou Rony se sentando entre Harry e Hermione.

- Tô aqui atrás de você. – respondeu a garota. – É impressão minha ou você está mais preocupado comigo neste ano?

- É só impressão sua. – Gina sentou-se ao lado de Hermione.

- Ai que fome! Mal posso esperar pelo banquete.

- Não é possível Harry! Todo ano é a mesma coisa, você e o Rony chegam aqui, sentam-se à mesa e a primeira coisa que dizem é _"Tô com fome, cadê o banquete?"_ Francamente!

- Já virou até tradição – disse Gina e os quatro riram.

A professora Minerva McGonagall entrou no salão acompanhada dos novos alunos e carregando o banquinho de 3 pernas, onde colocou em cima o velho Chapéu Seletor que entoou uma nova canção. Logo em seguida em seguida a professora puxou o longo pergaminho e chamou o primeiro nome: Charlie Allison.

E assim deu-se inicio a seleção dos alunos, a qual foi a mais demorada. O Chapéu Seletor demorava pra anunciar que casa cada um dos alunos ficariam. Após uns 5 minutos, o velho chapéu anunciou o último nome da lista, Sarah William, que foi pra Corvinal.

- Nossa, mas que seleção mais demorada! Nunca vi igual! – exclamou Harry.

- Parece que o chapéu seletor está precisando se aposentar! – brincou Rony.

- Pode ser. Ei,olha lá Rony, eu nunca vi aquele cara antes. – disse Harry apontando para um homem bigodudo na mesa dos professores.

- Nem eu. Vai ver é o novo professor de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas.

- É, mas cadê o Hagrid?

- Não sei. Vai ver ele foi ao banheiro. Ah! Finalmente vamos pro banquete!

- Nada disso Rony. – disse Mione – olha lá – e apontou para Dumbledore que se levantara.

- Ah não!

- Cala a boca!

Antes de dizer alguma coisa, Dumbledore pigarreou alto e começou:

- Eu sei que vocês estão com fome, por isso vou ser breve. – Rony comemorou em voz baixa, porém foi suficiente para Hermione lhe lançar um olhar ameaçador – Este ano será o último de alguns de vocês, portando aproveitem-no. – Harry, Rony, Hermione se entreolharam e deram uma risadinha. - Neste ano também, não haverá muitas novidades. – diminuiu o tom de voz e se dirigiu a profª McGonagall – Minerva, cadê ela?

- Hagrid foi busc�-la.

Pigarreou e voltou a falar com seu tom de voz mais alto:

- A primeira novidade é a entrada de um novo profº de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas, profº Richard Cleaver. – os alunos bateram palmas. Ele era diferente de todos os outros professores de DCAT, era alto, tinha um grande bigode, cabelo curto e crespo.

- Viu, Harry? Ele é o nosso novo profº de DCAT.

- E é bem diferente dos outros. – completou Hermione.

- É mais um que vai rodar no final do ano.

- Eu tenho mais uma novidade, a entrada de uma nova aluna que irá cursar o 7º ano. O seu nome é... – Dumbledore foi interrompido pelo portão que se escancarou fazendo um tremendo barulho. Hagrid estava acompanhado de alguém, da nova aluna, porém não dava para ver seu rosto, pois estava coberto por uma capa. – Melanie Brandon.

A garota retirou a capa marrom e deu pra ver seu belo rosto. De todos os alunos, ela era a mais molhada. Harry exclamou:

- É ela, é ela a garota do meu sonho! – ele havia falado alto demais e agora a metade dos alunos olhavam pra ele. – Desculpe. – e ficou vermelho. Por um instante ele tinha a impressão de que um segundo atrás Melanie olhara em sua direção, mas agora ela olhava diretamente pro professor Dumbledore.

- Harry, você tem certeza de que é ela? – perguntou Hermione baixinho.

- Sim, eu tenho certeza. É ela. É ela sim! – não estava claro o que ele estava sentindo, se era surpresa, nervosismo ou algum outro sentimento.

- Ela é exatamente como você descreveu, Harry! Quase loira, cabelos longos e ondulados, branquinha...ela é linda!

A conversa tomou conta do Salão Principal e o que mais comentavam era o fato de Harry ter sonhado com a nova aluna. Os garotos estavam babando, e as garotas faziam cara de nojo. "Não sei como os garotos estão babando, ela não é tão bonita assim!", ouviram Pansy Parkinson reclamar.

Dumbledore esperou que se fizesse silêncio, mas como isso não aconteceu, ele pigarreou mais alto do que a última vez e aos poucos a conversa diminuiu até parar.

- Bom, com eu ia dizendo, o nome dela é Melanie Brandon. Ela é americana e foi transferida de Hartford, em Connecticut. O Chapéu Seletor irá decidir em que casa ficará.

Nessa hora ela arregalou os olhos e sussurrou, com um tom de súplica:

- Mas professor...

- Não se preocupe, vai lá.

Meio que a contragosto, Melanie se dirigiu até o banquinho e colocou o Chapéu Seletor.

- Eu tenho certeza de que ela vai ser da Grifinória. – disse Rony, um tanto confiante.

O Chapéu Seletor demorou a anunciar sua futura casa, que foi, para a surpresa de todos, Sonserina. Os alunos sonserinos aplaudiram, embora estivessem completamente atordoados. Os alunos das outras 3 casas olhavam boquiabertos Melanie se dirigir à mesa da Sonserina.

- Eu não acredito! – exclamou a profª McGonagall em baixo tom. – Eu realmente não acredito. – e saiu do Salão com o banquinho nas mãos.

Dumbledore esperou Melanie se sentar, e desejou bom apetite a todos. Como de costume as travessas se encheram de comida, o que fez Melanie exclamar: "Uau" e olhar para baixo da mesa, esperando encontrar alguma criatura que fizesse com que a comida aparecesse no prato.

- Eu não acredito! – disse Rony quando recuperou a fala. – Como é possível ela ir pra Sonserina?

- Eu achei que esse fato havia danificado seu cérebro pra sempre, mas tô vendo que estou enganada. – debochou Hermione.

- Inveja mata, sabia?

- Batata? – perguntou Harry a Rony. O garoto não havia ouvido a pequena briga.

* * *

- Então vai aceitar? – perguntou William Armstrong, um sextanista da Sonserina que acabara de se sentar ao lado do Malfoy.

- Aceitar o quê, Armstrong? – perguntou Draco demonstrando um leve tom de irritação na voz.

- A aposta.

- Que aposta?

- Aquela que te propus no Expresso de Hogwarts.

- Ah claro...me diz uma coisa, por que _eu_ aceitaria?

- Bom, porque você não tem nada a perder, 10 galeões significam muito pouco pra você, certo?

- Certo.

- Então por que não aceita? Ah, já entendi, você tem medo de perder, não é?

Draco odiava quando faziam isso com ele, chantagem, porém adorava fazer com os outros. Nesse caso ele não tinha muita escolha, não queria que pensassem que ele não passava de um mero covarde.

- Aceito.

- Ótimo, eu sabia que você iria aceitar. Agora precisamos ajustar as condições.

- Claro, as condições.

- Você tem três meses para conquistar uma garota. E se depois desses três meses você não conseguir, ganharei 10 galeões. Caso contrário, farei o que você quiser por 3 dias. Aceita?

- Agora as _minhas_ condições: o prazo máximo será de 4 meses e você fará o que eu quiser durante uma semana inteira. Ah... já ia me esquecendo, a garota será a Parkinson.

- Ah peraí né! Só você se dá bem? Não, não, isso não é justo! Todos estão cansados de saber que a Parkinson é caidinha por você... como você é covarde. Tem tanto medo de perder que escolheu a Parkinson, é isso? – Draco fitou Armstrong com o olhar mais venenoso que conseguiu dar. – Olha, eu aceito somente as duas primeiras condições, mas com a condição de que eu escolherei a garota, tudo bem pra você?

- Claro. – respondeu o loiro friamente.

- Ótimo, mas vou logo avisando que não vou facilitar pra você. Eu escolho... ela, – William apontou com a cabeça para Melanie. – a nova aluna.

- Melanie Brandon?

- Isso mesmo. Fechado? – perguntou Armstrong estendendo sua mão direita.

- Fechado. – respondeu Draco, apertando sua mão.

- Maravilha! O prazo começa hoje e termina daqui a 4 meses, portanto boa sorte. – e se levantou.

- Agradeço, mas não vou precisar de sorte.

- Não diga isso, você vai precisar de toda a sorte do mundo.

Ele já ia se retirando quando Draco o chamou:

- Espere. – William se virou. – Me diz uma coisa, você já tinha escolhido a garota há algum tempo, certo?

- É, até que você é esperto. – e se retirou. "Ele vai perder essa aposta, ou eu não me chamo William Armstrong".

Depois que a maioria já havia terminado sua refeição, Dumbledore mandou todos irem dormir. Melanie foi a primeira a se levantar e sair do Salão, porém parou de andar quando se lembrou que não conhecia o caminho para a Sonserina. Quatro quintanistas da Lufa-Lufa pararam porque viram Melanie encostada na parede e se aproximaram dela.

- Oi. – disse Melanie. – Vocês são da Sonserina?

- Não, somos da Lufa-Lufa. – respondeu a mais alta. – Meu nome é Emma, ela é a Carrie – apontou para a mais baixa – Esta é a Amy- uma garota de óculos. - E por último, esta é a Anne. – e apontou pra loira.

- Prazer.

- Você é mesmo americana? – perguntou Carrie.

- Sim.

- De que estado?

- Nebraska. Conhecem?

- Não. – responderam as quatro.

Muitos alunos agora passavam pelo estreito corredor, e as cinco tiveram que se espremer num canto para não obstruírem a passagem.

- Porque você foi transferida? – perguntou Anne. Ela não teve tempo de responder, pois Draco acabara de anunciar sua entrada no corredor.

- Ei vocês. – disse Draco apontando para Emma, Carrie, Amy e Anne. – Vão ficar aí impedindo a passagem?

- Quem disse que a gente está impedindo a passagem? – desafiou Emma.

- Acredito que eu. – disse o garoto friamente.

- É mais você não pode tirar pontos da gente, já que o ano ainda não começou. – disse Amy sabiamente.

- É? Você acha mesmo? – perguntou Draco num tom de desafio.

Elas pararam um pouco pra pensar, não tinham certeza se Malfoy poderia mesmo tirar pontos da Lufa-Lufa.

- Vamos meninas. – concluiu Carrie.

- Tchau Melanie. – disse Anne.

- Foi um prazer conversar com você. – disse Emma.

- Igualmente. – respondeu a garota.

As quatro se retiraram.

- Acredito que queira saber onde fica a sala comunal sonserina. – disse Draco se dirigindo a Melanie, que respondeu balançando positivamente a cabeça. - É por aqui.

Eles começaram a andar, porém pararam quando Draco ouviu a voz de Harry Potter. Ele estava bem à sua frente. Seria uma ótima oportunidade para implicar com o seu odiado inimigo.

- Ei Potter, me conta, a sua cicatriz anda doendo muito? – vários sonserinos riram e Harry se virou imediatamente.

- Não responda Harry. – pediu Hermione, mas ele não deu ouvido.

- Pelo que eu lembre, você não tem nada a ver com isso. – foi a vez dos grifinórios rirem. Todos pararam de conversar e uma roda se formou entre Harry, Hermione, Rony e Draco.

- Ficou nervosinho é Potter?

- Ah vai plantar batatas, Malfoy. – disse Rony se intrometendo.

- Me desculpe Weasley, mas não sou eu quem precisa "plantar batatas" para sobreviver.

- Rony, não! – suplicou Hermione quando o ruivo ia partir para cima de Draco.

- Cadê os seus capangas para te protegerem, hein Malfoy? Pois você vai precisar deles agora. – Rony ia tirando a sua varinha quando a professora McGonagall chegou.

- Que confusão é essa no corredor? – perguntou a professora enquanto os alunos abriam caminho para ela passar. – Sr. Potter, sr. Weasley, srta. Granger e sr. Malfoy, o que está acontecendo aqui? – os quatro olharam para a profª e nada disseram. – Eu esperava mais de vocês, já que três são monitores.

- Sou monitor-chefe. – corrigiu Draco.

- Que seja! Agora vá andando. – Draco lançou um olhar feio a Harry, que retribuiu.

- Durma com os anjos, Potter. – disse o loiro sarcasticamente e saiu em direção as masmorras, com Melanie logo atrás.

- Desculpa professora. – disseram Harry, Rony e Hermione.

- Agora todos vocês, já pras suas casas. – ordenou a professora e logo o corredor ficou vazio.

- Alunos da Grifinória, por aqui. – ouviram Hermione chamar. Harry e Rony estavam ao lado dela.

Eles saíram desse corredor e subiram a escadaria de mármore. Depois subiram mais umas escadarias até que finalmente chegaram ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Senha?

- Olho de sapo. – respondeu Mione e o quadro virou deixando os alunos passarem. Hermione indicou aos novos alunos os dormitórios feminino e masculino. – E aí, como me saí? – perguntou a garota aos amigos.

- Saiu o que? – perguntou Rony.

- Saí como monitora-chefe, oras! – respondeu a garota calmamente, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia no mundo.

Os dois se entreolharam e Rony foi o primeiro a falar:

- Ah sim, claro...você foi...

- Bem... não, ótima! – completou Harry.

- É isso mesmo! – e os dois afirmaram com a cabeça.

- Sério mesmo? Ai que bom! – ela disse sorrindo – Agora é melhor a gente dormir, tá ficando tarde. Boa noite! – e deu um beijo na bochecha de cada um e subiu as escadas, alegremente.

- Boa noite, Mione! – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Me diz Harry, o que ela quis dizer com "bom trabalho"? Subir as escadas, dizer a senha e indicar os dormitórios aos novos alunos? Francamente!

- Ah deixa ela. – eles estavam começando a subir a escada. – Ela só está animada porque foi nomeada monitora-chefe. Além disso- Harry abriu a porta do dormitório e Rony entrou por último e fechou a porta. – os novos alunos não poderiam fazer nada disso sozinhos, não se esqueça.

Dino, Simas e Neville já estavam lá.

- Você não acha que os alunos do primeiro ano estão cada vez menores? – perguntou Rony.

- Será que não é porque você está crescendo?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer- Rony já estava de pijama - é que nós não éramos tão pequenos assim, não acha?

- Sabe o que eu acho? Que você está cheio de sono. Boa noite Rony. – Harry também já estava de pijama.

- Boa noite, Harry, boa noite, Dino, Simas e Neville.

- Eles já dormiram faz tempo Rony!

- Ah! – se virou pro outro lado da cama e adormeceu.

Harry demorou a dormir. Ficou pensando na razão disso tudo, a razão de sonhar com Melanie e no dia seguinte ela aparecer na sua escola. A razão dela ter ido pra Sonserina mesmo tendo cara de boa pessoa. "As aparências enganam" , pensou. _"Mas porque eu sinto que ela é boa pessoa?"._ Ele formulou diversas hipóteses, mas a melhor conclusão que chegou foi que não adiantava esquentar a cabeça e o melhor que podia fazer era dormir. E também adormeceu.

* * *

Melanie Brandon estava tendo sérios problemas, não conseguia dormir de jeito algum. E virava pra cá e pra lá e depois pra cá de novo. Desistiu. Levantou-se e ficou andando pelo quarto. Ela estava vestindo uma camisola longa de seda branca, muito bonita por sinal. Também estava com uma longa trança que quase chegava a sua cintura. Ela se sentou na cama e olhou para a mesinha de cabeceira que estava com um copo e uma jarra de água, ambos vazios. _"Espero que tenha água lá embaixo",_ pensou.

Ela foi até o seu armário e pegou seu robe, também de seda, que ia até os pés. Vestiu-o e caminhou até a porta fazendo o máximo de silêncio. Abriu-a com cuidado e fechou-a com o mesmo. Desceu a escadaria bem devagar, pé ante pé.

A sala comunal estava bem escura, sendo iluminada por apenas algumas velas que pairavam no ar. Assim como imaginou, havia uma jarra de água (dessa vez com o líquido) e um copo vazio em cima da mesa. Vagarosamente se aproximou da mesa e pegou a jarra com uma mão e o copo com a outra.

Ela não percebera que não estava sozinha. Este outro também não percebera a presença da garota no aposento. Nem o som de um copo se enchendo de água tirou essa pessoa de seus pensamentos. De repente um grito cortou o silêncio.

- Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh – gritou Melanie, deixando o copo de vidro cair e se espatifar no chão.

- Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh – gritou Draco de volta.

- Me desculpe por te assustar. – disse a garota se aproximando de Draco. – Perdão.

Draco estava pronto pra xingar essa pessoa de todos os palavrões possíveis, mas quando viu que era Melanie, desistiu, afinal não queria causar uma má impressão logo de cara. Por isso tentou ser o mais gentil possível.

- Digo o mesmo. – apontou sua varinha para o copo quebrado - _Reparo_ – os cacos de vidro se juntaram fazendo parecer que o copo era novo em folha.

- Obrigada.

- Disponha.

- Você é aquele monitor-chefe.

- Isso mesmo.

- O que implicou com aquele garoto e levou uma bronca daquela professora.

Pronto. Seus esforços em parecer uma pessoa "boa" tinham ido por água abaixo. Tudo por causa da sua maldita mania de implicar com o Potter toda vez que o via.

- Você tem memória boa.

- Não se iluda a primeira vista. – ela riu. – É muito difícil me lembrar das coisas simples, eu tenho memória muito fraca. Posso me sentar aí? – perguntou apontando para o lugar no sofá ao lado de Draco.

- Sim, claro. – e se sentou. _"Será que ela não se importa de eu ter implicado com o Potter? Vai ver ela já esqueceu..."_ – Pensando bem, foi até bom você ter levado aquele susto...

- Por que?

- Porque geralmente a água está envenenada. – ela olhou com repugnância para a jarra.

- Sério? Obrigada novamente.

- Hum... então você me deve uma. – disse o loiro brincando.

- Ok.

- Mas eu estou brincando.

- Não tem importância.

- Então tá... - ele ficou mirando um colar que Melanie carregava no peito. Era prateado e tinha o formato de uma lua e uma estrela. – Belo colar.

- Era da minha mãe. Ela me deu antes de morrer. – sua voz agora continha uma grande nota de tristeza.

- Me desculpe. – respondeu o garoto sinceramente. Seu olhar foi desviado do fogo quando viu que Melanie se levantara.

- Já vou dormir.

- Boa noite. – e voltou a olhar pra lareira.

- Sabe...você fica melhor com o cabelo pra frente. – o olhar de Draco foi novamente desviado para a garota. – Boa noite. – ela pôs o primeiro pé na escada e quando ia pôr o segundo, parou. Draco ainda olhava-a e ela olhou pra ele. – Qual o seu nome?

- Você ficou conversando comigo este tempo todo e no final não sabia meu nome? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Isso mesmo.

- E por que não perguntou antes?

- É porque eu esqueci.

- Draco Malfoy.

- Boa noite Malfoy. – deu um último sorriso e subiu a escada.

- Boa noite Brandon. - ela provavelmente não ouvira.

Logo Draco subiu para o seu dormitório, mudou de roupa e se jogou na cama. O primeiro passo para conquistar Melanie Brandon já havia sido dado, ganhar aquela aposta, agora era questão de tempo.

N/A: O 2º cap. tah melhor q o 1º, naum tah? Pois enton, se gostaram desse, com certeza gostarão do 3º, que virá em breve (huhuhu). Deixem seus comentários, por favor e obrigada a quem tah lendo.


	3. Horários, Horários e Horários

Armadilhas do Destino

Capítulo 3 – Horários, horários e horários.

- Bom dia! – disse Dino Thomas, quando Harry, Rony e Hermione se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória.

- Bom dia. – responderam os três simultaneamente.

- E aí, estão animados com o nosso último primeiro dia de aula? – perguntou Simas Finnigan.

- Claro!

- Nem um pouco.

- É estranho... – disse Rony.

- Estranho por que? – perguntou Dino.

- Nós já estamos no sétimo ano, e parece que foi ontem mesmo que passamos pelo Chapéu Seletor, e fomos selecionados para a Grifinória. O tempo passa tão rápido que a gente mal percebe. Amanhã estaremos casados e com filhos. – todos olharam-no, como se ele fosse um extraterrestre. – Eu não sei porque eu estou dizendo isso. – acrescentou rapidamente.

- Animação, Rony. – Hermione disse, dando tapinhas amigáveis no ombro do amigo.

- É, deixe esse pessimismo pro nosso último dia. – Harry disse, passando geléia na sua torrada.

- Vamos mudar de assunto, falar de coisas boas. – Neville disse, entrando na conversa. – E aí, conseguiram ficar doentes?

- Não tô acreditando no que estou ouvindo. – Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Infelizmente não. – Rony disse, se servindo de um enorme pedaço da torta de baunilha.

- Não, - Harry disse de boca cheia. – mas acho que faltou pouco.

- Quem sabe na próxima tempestade?

- Yeah.

Dennis Creevey, que estava distribuindo o novo horário das aulas, passou pelos garotos, entregando para cada um o seu respectivo horário.

- Olhem! Nós vamos passar a manhã inteira tendo aula com a Sonserina! – exclamou Simas, injuriado.

- Começamos o ano muito mal... – Rony disse num tom de desgosto.

- Ai não!

- O que foi, Hermione? – Harry perguntou desviando seu olhar para a amiga, que olhava fixamente pro seu horário.

- Ai não! Ai não! Ai não! Ai não! Ai não! Ai não! Ai não! Ai não! Ai nããão! Harry deixe-me ver o seu horário.

- Toma.

- Ai nããããão! – ela devolveu o horário de Harry.

- O que foi? – insistiu o moreno.

- Desembucha logo! – Rony disse, se irritando.

- Aqui não tem as minhas aulas de Aritmancia e Runas Antigas!

- Era só isso?! – Rony perguntou, irritado, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir.

- Não era isso q eu ia dizer... – ela suspirou. – todas as nossas aulas vão ser com a Sonserina!

- O quê?! – exclamou Harry.

Todos pegaram seus horários, uma vez esquecidos, e olharam-no atentamente, com esperança de que Hermione estivesse enganada.

- Deve ter havido algum engano! – Harry disse, confuso.

- Pelo menos ainda teremos Herbologia com a Lufa-Lufa. – disse Neville calmamente.

- Será que isso aqui está errado? – indagou Dino.

- Só pode estar! Vamos agora falar com a McGonagall! – Rony disse, se levantando da mesa.

- Espera um momento Rony, a profª McGonagall não está na mesa dos professores.

- Droga! – o ruivo deu um soco na mesa e todos na mesa da Grifinória desviaram seu olhar para ele.

- Rony acalme-se! Nós iremos falar com a professora McGonagall mais tarde, mas agora faça o favor de se acalmar. – Hermione disse mostrando um leve tom de irritação em sua voz.

- Você está dizendo para me acalmar? Hermione, por acaso você não está ligando para a situação? – Rony começou a alterar a sua voz.

Poucos ainda tomavam seu café da manhã calmamente, a maioria já havia se virado para a mesa grifinória pra ver a discussão.

- É claro que estou. Mas você está se precipitando demais, está fazendo um escândalo à toa! Meu Deus, como você é cabeça oca!

- E é claro que você não é assim, não é senhorita perfeição? – o garoto deu as costas e saiu do Salão Principal.

- O QUE DISSE? – a garota gritou furiosa. Levantou-se e foi atrás de Rony.

Harry fez o mesmo.Ele já estava acostumado com as brigas infantis entre Rony e Hermione, por isso nem pensou em se meter. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde voltariam a se falar normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Rony você quer esperar, você está andando muito rápido!! – Hermione e Harry tentavam acompanhar os passos de seu amigo, mas estava sendo em vão. Ele estava muito longe. – Quer ESPERAR!!! – gritou Hermione.

- Eu acho melhor a gente correr.

- Ok. – concordou Hermione.

Não foi preciso correr muito, logo, estavam bem próximos a Rony, e se por algum motivo ele parasse, certamente colidiriam. E foi o que aconteceu. Rony virou numa curva e levou um forte encontrão e com a força do choque caiu no chão, derrubando também Harry e Hermione. A pessoa que havia dado o encontrão caiu em cima do ruivo.

- VÊ SE OLHA POR ONDE ANDA! – Rony explodiu.

- Foi mal. – era voz de mulher. A garota saiu de cima dele, levantando-se e só assim Rony pôde ver quem era. Melanie Brandon, a nova aluna.

- Ai minha cabeça... – lamentou-se Melanie, massageando o lugar machucado. – Machuquei alguém?

- Eu estou ótimo. – Rony se levantou e ficou olhando para as pernas de Melanie. Enquanto isso, Hermione continuava caída no chão e Harry ajudou a sua amiga a se levantar.

- Eu perdi a hora e tive que correr pra não perder o café. – continuou Melanie, ainda massageando sua cabeça.

- Tá tudo bem. Não se preocupe mais com isso, se preocupe somente com o seu café. Acho melhor você correr.

- Beleza. – e a garota saiu em disparada para o Salão Principal, derrubando mais algumas pessoas pelo caminho.

- Uau, que pedaço de mau caminho, hein! Eu já nem lembro porque eu estava irritado.

- É por que... – começou Harry.

- Não me lembre.

- Me diz uma coisa, Rony, – começou Hermione. – qual era a cor da calcinha dela?

- Verde. – respondeu o garoto, automaticamente.

- Francamente! – Hermione saiu do corredor, bufando. Rony percebendo seu erro tentou contradizer.

- Eu não quis dizer isso.

- Mas disse! E por que você não tirou pontos dela? Ela estava correndo pelo corredor, e você sabe muito bem que é proibido! – Hermione parou de andar e ficou encarando Rony.

- É porque... e por que você não fez isso?

- Deixa eu te dizer, - Hermione ignorou o comentário do garoto. - você não fez nada por que estava ocupado demais olhando para as pernas dela!!! – ela deu as costas e continuou a andar.

- Se você quiser, eu olho pras suas...

- Ai seu... – ela procurou uma palavra suficientemente forte para usar contra ele, mas como não encontrou nenhuma, começou a andar mais rápido.

Harry deu de ombros, sabia que essa discussão não ia terminar tão cedo. Mesmo assim, foi atrás deles.

Melanie chegou ofegante à mesa sonserina. Ela apoiou seus braços na mesa e deitou sua cabeça em cima deles, com intuito de recuperar o fôlego.

- Seria bom se você não morresse logo no primeiro dia. – disse alguém, secamente.

Vagarosamente Melanie levantou sua cabeça pra saber quem falava com ela. Do outro lado da mesa estava em pé um belo loiro de olhos azuis acinzentados. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Bom dia, espera, eu vou lembrar, o seu nome é... – Melanie franziu o cenho, tentando se recordar do nome do garoto. - é... Draco Malfoy, não é? – disse por fim, num tom hesitante.

- Bom dia, Brandon. – Draco desviou o seu olhar para Pansy Parkinson, que olhava de Draco para Melanie, sem entender nada. – Bom dia, Parkinson. – o garoto disse sem muita emoção, se retirando do Salão Principal.

- Oi, meu nome é Pansy Parkinson. Você se chama Melanie Brandon?

- Exato.

- Você o conhece? – Pansy perguntou, se sentando mais perto de Melanie.

- Sim. Conheci ele ontem à noite.

- Interessante. – Pansy sorriu afetadamente. - Então é provável que já saiba que ele tem namorada.

- Não, eu não sabia disso. – Melanie encheu seu copo com suco de ameixa. – O que é isso? – perguntou apontando para uma travessa vermelha.

- Ovos com bacon.

Melanie fez cara de nojo. Não gostava de bacon, pois era vegetariana.

- Sim claro, mas como eu ia dizendo, ele tem uma namorada e eles se amam muito.

Melanie permaneceu calada, encarando seu suco de ameixa.

Pansy se levantou da mesa.

- Bem, isso foi só um aviso. Tome cuidado em quem você esbarra, você pode se dar muito mal.

Melanie tomou mais um gole de seu suco, e se voltou a encarar Pansy.

- Tá, valeu pelo aviso e ao mesmo tempo me desculpe por te desapontar, mas tampouco estou interessada no seu namorado.

Na falta do que falar, Pansy optou por ameaçar novamente a novata.

- Se você quer que seja assim, assim será. Você já foi avisada. Se eu achar que você está arrastando asa pra cima do meu namorado, eu vou te enfeitiçar de modo que o resto que sobrar de você, será enviado para a enfermaria em uma caixa de fósforos.

Melanie sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Não se preocupe, isso não vai acontecer. Quando você ainda estiver pensando em me atacar, eu já vou ter quebrado a sua cara, de modo que depois, não dará nem para chamar a sociedade protetora dos animais pra te socorrer.

- Sua insolente! – Pansy gritou esganiçada, agarrando na gola da camisa de Melanie.

- Por que você não experimenta me bater?

Ainda segurando com uma mão a camisa de Melanie, Pansy fechou seu punho direito e quando ia lhe dar um soco, foi agarrada por trás por dois sonserinos que impediram-na de bater na garota. Esta permaneceu imóvel, o tempo todo.

- Sabia que não ia conseguir. – disse Melanie, ajeitando a sua camisa. Virou-se e voltou a tomar seu café, tranqüilamente, não ligando para os xingamentos de Pansy, que tentava se esquivar dos sonserinos.

- Maldita!! Isso não vai ficar assim!! Soltem-me!!!! – Parkinson conseguiu se esquivar dos sonserinos e saiu bufando do Salão Principal.

Sorte de ambas que nenhum professor estava presente no recinto. Todos os poucos alunos que ainda estavam tomando café, começaram a comentar sobre a repentina briga entre as duas sonserinas. Todos se surpreenderam principalmente com Brandon, que apesar de aparentar ser calma, demonstrou ser exatamente o aposto, uma garota de personalidade forte.

Melanie estava ligeiramente irritada consigo. Havia arranjado confusão logo no 1º dia de aula. Queria ter evitado, mas não conseguiu. Do jeito que era, sabia que uma hora iria arranjar uma confusão qualquer, só não queria que tivesse sido no seu primeiro dia de aula, durante seu primeiro café da manhã. Mas agora não adiantava lamentar, era tarde demais.Suspirou profundamente, e prometeu a si mesma que não iria pensar mais no ocorrido. Tomou um último gole do seu suco de ameixa, se levantou e em meio a olhares curiosos dos alunos, se retirou do Salão Principal.

Graças as suas boas notas nos NOM's, Harry ainda podia sonhar em um dia se tornar auror. Trato das Criaturas Mágicas era uma matéria totalmente dispensável, porém ele e os outros grifinórios continuavam a estudá-la, pois gostavam da matéria e principalmente do professor. Por outro lado, os sonserinos visavam a expulsão de Hagrid por isso também continuaram a estudar a matéria.

Após descerem o gramado, Harry, Rony e Hermione (que não estavam se falando) chegaram a cabana de Hagrid, o habitual local das aulas, porém o professor ainda não estava lá. Quase todos os grifinórios e sonserinos já estavam lá. Pansy conversava animadamente com Mila Bulstrode e de tempos em tempos davam risadinhas e gritinhos bem agudos. Crabbe, Goyle e Malfoy também conversavam, e quando viram os três grifinórios chegando, lançaram-lhes uns olhares maliciosos.

O professor saiu de sua cabana carregando três pequenos caixotes, o que fez Harry imaginar que diabo de criatura se encontrava ali dentro. Algo lhe dizia que isso não era nada bom.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou Hagrid.

- Bom dia! – somente metade da turma respondeu.

O professor contou o número de alunos presentes o que fez Draco dizer propositalmente alto: "Não sabia que ele sabia contar". Todos os sonserinos caíram na gargalhada.

- Está faltando um aluno. – Hagrid disse ignorando o comentário do sonserino.

- Sinto muito pelo atraso. – todos os alunos viraram para a direção de onde veio a voz.

- Tudo bem, srta. Brandon. Dessa vez não vou descontar pontos da sua casa. – disse o professor.

- Agradeço. – respondeu a garota, se aproximando da turma.

Pansy fez um careta.

- Agora que a turma está completa, vamos logo começar a aula. – Malfoy bocejou altamente, mas novamente o professor ignorou o sonserino e continuou. – A tarefa de hoje será bem simples, porém importante. Vocês estão vendo esses caixotes? – Hagrid apontou para 3 pequenos caixotes no chão, cobertos com panos. – Dentro estão os strapillococus, e quando retira-los do caixote a única tarefa de vocês será estudar o comportamento dessas criaturas adoráveis, por isso peguem suas penas e pergaminhos. Eu quero um relatório de no mínimo 70 linhas até o final da aula.

Hagrid retirou os panos e junto, os strapillococus e colocou-os no gramado.

- Pronto já podem começar! – o professor disse alegremente.

Os alunos se sentaram no chão, numa espécie de semicírculo.

Os strapillococus eram criaturas que pareciam ostras só que tinham a cor avermelhada. De vez em quando, abriam sua concha para se alimentarem de parasitas encontrados no solo. Para capturarem suas presas usavam seus dentes afiadíssimos. Estudar o comportamento dos strapillococus era uma tarefa totalmente maçante, já que se alimentar era a única que faziam.

Vários minutos depois, a preocupação já tomava conta de Harry pois ele não fazia idéia do que escrever (seu pergaminho estava quase todo em branco) e para piorar ainda mais sua situação, faltavam poucos minutos para a aula terminar. Olhou para Rony, seu pergaminho apresentava letras absurdamente grandes e horríveis. Olhou mais adiante na direção de Hermione. A garota não parava de escrever um minuto sequer. Harry tentou imaginar de onde ela tirava tanta inspiração, e desejou profundamente que ele tivesse pelo menos 1/3 dessa inspiração. Como não havia outro jeito, o moreno resolveu apelar pela velha tática, (e a mesma que Rony estava usando), a de escrever letras garrafas.

Harry estava tão distraído pensando no que inventar que nem percebeu que Melanie Brandon se levantara e agachara do seu lado.

- Olá. – disse Melanie tirando Harry de seus devaneios. – Você se importaria se eu usasse o seu tinteiro? A tinta do meu acabou.

- Não, de jeito algum... – respondeu Harry, um pouco atordoado.

- Valeu. – a garota se sentou no solo úmido. – A propósito a tinta acabou porque derramei tudo na grama.

Harry fez o que pôde para não rir.

Eles passaram os últimos 15 minutos da aula praticamente calados, só falando uma vez ou outra. Quando a sineta tocou, Melanie se levantou rapidamente, tirou a sujeira de suas vestes e novamente se abaixou para pegar sua mochila e seu pergaminho.

- Valeu pela tinta. – disse, se levantando. – Putz, esqueci de me apresentar. Sou Melanie Brandon.

- Harry Potter. – Melanie ergueu a sobrancelha direita.

- Bom, então tá, i Harry Potter /i .

Harry observou Melanie entregar seu pergaminho a Hagrid e sair do jardim. Novamente o garoto se distraiu, por isso nem percebeu que Hermione o chamara pela 3ª vez seguida.

- Harry! HARRY! Você está me ouvindo? – perguntou Hermione.

- Han? O que disse?

- Você tem andado bem distraído. Tá tudo bem contigo?

- Sim.

- Tem c-certeza? – disse Rony após um longo bocejo.

- Tenho.

- Bom de qualquer jeito acho melhor nos apressarmos se não chegaremos atrasados na aula do Snape. – disse Hermione.

O trio grifinório se despediu de Hagrid e rumou para as gélidas masmorras. Eles foram os últimos a chegar. Como sempre se arrastaram até as mesmíssimas carteiras ao fundo, se sentaram e começaram a conversar. Segundos depois o professor Snape entrou na sala como um foguete, e bateu a porta fortemente, assustando a todos os alunos que deram um pulo em suas cadeiras.

- Silêncio. – disse o profº secamente.

Nem era preciso pedir silêncio pois assim que ele entrara na masmorra todos se calaram imediatamente. Só a presença do profº era suficiente para a turma ficar quieta.

- Eu não mandei ninguém sentar. – Snape percorreu seus olhos frios e penetrantes por toda a classe. – Levantem-se! – disse rispidamente, e num instante estavam todos de pé. – Acredito que até os mais idiotas sabem que este ano irão prestar os exames dos N.I.E.M.'s. Receio que a grande maioria não tem condições mínimas de passar nos exames, portanto aconselho que se dediquem a estudar seriamente para não repetir o fiasco que foi o ano retrasado. – seu olhar recaiu em Neville, que engoliu em seco. – Como meu dever de professor de poções, irei preparar vocês para o N.I.E.M., mas creio que essa será uma tarefa muito complicada. Acho conveniente lembrar que não admito gracinhas durante a minha aula, e aquele que fizer qualquer palhaçada, será duramente punido. – dessa vez seu olhar recaiu em Harry. – Durante uma parte do ano vocês trabalharão em duplas, mas não se preocupem em se dividir, eu mesmo terei o prazer de escolher os pares. – vários alunos murmuraram indignados. – Calem as bocas!!– berrou Snape, e logo todos se calaram. – Agora, as duplas.

Naturalmente Snape misturou os sonserinos com os grifinórios, sendo que Hermione era a dupla de Goyle, e Rony, a de Crabbe, e por assim ia. Quase toda a turma já havia sido dividida, porém Harry, Neville, Draco e Melanie continuavam sem dupla.

Snape sorriu maliciosamente.

- Longbottom você faz dupla com o Malfoy, e Brandon com o Potter.

Os alunos (a maioria contra vontade) foi se sentar com a sua respectiva dupla. Harry desejou "boa sorte" a Rony e Hermione e recebeu como resposta "igualmente".

Melanie foi se sentar ao lado de Harry.

- A poção que vocês irão preparar hoje é a Poção Fortalecedora. Esta é uma poção muito complexa, porém rápida de se preparar. – o profº começou a andar pela masmorra. – Existe uma diferença crucial entre a Poção Fortalecedora e a Poção Revigorante. – Snape parou em frente á Harry. – Potter, você sabe qual é?

- Não senhor. – respondeu Harry com um ar entediado, encarando o profº. Malfoy deu uma risada. – Mas eu acho que o Malfoy sabe a resposta. – Harry desviou seu olhar para Draco, que imediatamente parou de rir.

- Eu acho que não foi essa resposta que te pedi. Menos 10 pontos para a Grifinória. – Harry lançou um olhar mal-humorado ao professor. – Diferente da Poção Revigorante, a Poção Fortalecedora deve ser tomada durante batalhas, somente se o indivíduo estiver muito cansado pois, restaura pelo menos 50 de sua energia. Caso contrário, se o individuo que tomar essa poção estiver saudável, os efeitos colaterais são diversos e podem até levar a morte. Era essa a resposta que eu queria, Potter. – o professor sorriu maliciosamente. – Apesar de sua complexidade é uma poção que fica pronta na hora. É muito usada pelos aurores. Alguma pergunta? – todos permaneceram calados. – Ótimo.

Snape tirou sua varinha do bolso e agitou-a agilmente, de modo que palavras apareceram no quadro-negro.

- As instruções estão no quadro, podem começar. – o professor disse por fim, secamente.

Imediatamente os alunos começaram a preparar a complicada poção.

Enquanto Melanie cortava e pesava os ingredientes, Harry lia as instruções e mexia a poção. Tudo estava correndo bem, até que Harry começou a se distrair e ao invés de ler a 6ª linha das instruções, releu a 4ª. Logo, ambos perceberam que estavam preparando a poção incorretamente, mas mesmo assim, continuaram. Pouco tempo depois, Melanie sem querer acrescentou um ingrediente errado, e a poção que deveria ficar azul, estava rosa.

- Droga! – reclamou Melanie, tirando a varinha de suas vestes.

- Espera, o que você vai fazer? – indagou Harry.

- Eu conheço um método que pode melhorar a cara disso aí.

Mesmo inseguro, Harry estava curioso para ver o que ia acontecer. Melanie agitou a varinha, mas antes que pudesse executar o feitiço, a poção começou a borbulhar estranhamente, mudando de cor para marrom, e segundos depois para vermelho, parecendo sangue. A garota, espantada, abaixou vagarosamente sua varinha. Novamente a poção mudou para sua cor inicial, rosa. Quando os dois achavam que a poção tinha voltado ao "normal", um estrondo assustou a todos. A poção acabara de explodir.

- Mas que diabos...?! – o professor parou de gritar com Neville e virou-se para Harry e Melanie. – Mas que diabos de coisa vocês aprontaram???? – explodiu Snape.

O professor puxou sua varinha e murmurou "Evanesco". Imediatamente os restos míseros da Poção Fortalecedora desapareceram.

- Menos 10 pontos para ambas as casas. – Snape disse mal-humorado.

Em meio a olhares de toda a turma, os dois afundaram em suas cadeiras. Harry bufou inconformado com sua falta de sorte, logo na 1ª aula já tirara um zero. Percorreu seu olhar pela masmorra e pousou no caldeirão de Hermione, cuja poção estava azul esverdeada. Rony, que estava atrás de Hermione, não estava tendo a mesma sorte, sua poção estava com uma aparência horrível e de cor laranja. Harry não culpou o amigo; fazer dupla com Crabbe tampouco ajudava.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo, sentados?! – gritou Snape, o que fez Harry dar um pulo na cadeira. – Se não tem mais nada para fazerem aqui, podem se retirar.

Harry foi o primeiro a se levantar. Rapidamente ambos arrumaram suas mochilas, e em meio a olhares de todos, se retiraram da gélida masmorra.

Melanie disse após fechar a porta:

- Lamento pelo ocorrido, mas não posso fazer nada para contornar a situação. – a garota disse friamente.

- Não esquenta, a culpa também foi minha. – Harry disse sinceramente. – Além disso foi melhor assim, eu não estava com a mínima vontade de assistir aquela aula.

- Certo. – disse encarando o garoto por alguns segundos. Depois, virou-se e começou a andar para a direção contrária, a qual deveria seguir para sair dali.

- Espere. – a garota parou de andar e virou para Harry. – Se você quer sair das masmorras está indo para o caminho errado.

Melanie murmurou umas palavras estranhas, as quais Harry não conseguiu entender.

- Como eu faço pra sair da aqui? – perguntou a garota, voltando para o lugar onde Harry estava.

- Se você aceitar eu posso te mostrar o castelo. Não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo...

A sonserina ficou encarando Harry por alguns poucos segundos.

- Você faria mesmo isso? – perguntou a garota, não convencida da gentileza do garoto.

- Sim. – respondeu o garoto estranhando a pergunta.

- Bom... se não for incômodo, eu aceito.

- Certo.

Eles começaram seu "percurso" pelas masmorras, passaram, mais tarde, pela Torre de Astronomia, e terminaram no lago de Hogwarts. Gastaram todo o tempo caminhando pelos arredores de Hogwarts, porém o castelo era tão grande que não deu tempo de Melanie conhecer toda a escola.

- Bom, então conhecer o resto do castelo fica pra próxima aula de poções, quando explodirei a poção e também a masmorra. – disse Harry, sarcasticamente..

Melanie riu. Harry notou que foi a primeira vez que a garota sorrira.

A garota caminhou e se sentou na beira do lago. Harry fez o mesmo e sentou-se próximo dela.

- Ontem eu estava animada, animada até demais. Mas não sei porquê. – disse Melanie puxando assunto pela primeira vez. A garota parou de falar para retirar uma folha seca que havia caído no seu cabelo. – Vai ver é porque é o meu último ano. Nunca achei que seria fácil, mas também pensei que não seria tão difícil.

_"Eu sabia que não deveria ter bebido aquela porcaria na viagem...", _pensou Melanie com desgosto.

- Se você está se referindo ao nível da escola, não se preocupe, é só se esforçar e estudar que você passa de ano.

"Estudar?", pensou Harry, intrigado. Nunca havia realmente ligado para o significado real da palavra. Não até o ano passado, quando levou uma bronca inesquecível de Hermione por ter passado raspando nos exames dos NOM's. Desde então, passou a se dedicar um pouco mais ("Não o suficiente", de acordo com a amiga). Por conseguinte, suas notas melhoraram um pouco. Mesmo assim nunca havia passado por sua cabeça dar algum conselho relacionado a estudos.

- Não era isso que eu estava me referindo, muito pelo contrário. – Melanie foi interrompida momentaneamente pela sineta ressonante que insistia em tocar nas piores horas. – Como eu ia dizendo, agradeço pelo conselho, foi muito útil. – Melanie se levantou. – Até mais.

- Você vai almoçar agora?

- Não agora, não estou com muita fome. Irei passar primeiro na sala comunal da Sonserina. Se não fosse por isso, até te chamaria. – Melanie continuou andando distraída, até que tropeçou numa raiz de uma árvore e caiu no chão.

Harry imediatamente se levantou e foi ajuda-la a se levantar.

- Não preciso de ajuda, eu posso fazer isso soz... – a sonserina parou de falar quando Harry segurou-lhe suas mãos e ajudou-lhe a levantar.

- Machucou?

- Não... – os dois trocaram um olhar brando. – Obrigada. – Harry notou que pela primeira vez, a frieza de seus olhos desapareceu.

Melanie olhou uma última vez para o grifinório e continuou seu caminho e, pouco tempo depois desapareceu da vista do garoto. Enquanto isso, Harry permaneceu no jardim, pensativo. Melanie demonstrou ser uma garota fria, solitária, e independente; o tipo de pessoa que não está acostumada com gentilezas. Ele sentiu um pouco de pena, mas estranhou o sentimento, pois mal conhecia a garota. Ficou pensando no assunto por alguns minutos, e só se deu conta que ainda estava no jardim quando sua barriga roncou. O garoto levantou, pegou sua mochila e saiu do gramado, ainda pensativo.

Quando Harry entrou no Salão Principal, não foi difícil encontrar Rony, porém ele estava almoçando sozinho. Imediatamente pensou na pior e mais provável hipótese: a de que seus amigos novamente terem brigado. Preocupado, Harry percorreu seu olhar por toda a mesa grifinória e, para seu espanto, Hermione não estava sentada em lugar algum.

- Onde está a Mione? – Harry perguntou, se sentando ao lado de Rony.

- Ela foi chamada pela McGonagall. – respondeu o ruivo se servindo de purê de batata.

- Por que?

- Não sei direito, - Rony respondeu de boca cheia – mas pelo que entendi é pra combinar o horário das aulas de Aritmancia e Runas Antigas.

"Pelo menos não brigaram", pensou Harry aliviado.

- Mas mudando de assunto, o que você ficou fazendo depois que foi expulso da aula do Snape?

- Ah, eu fiquei passeando pelo castelo...

- Nossa, que interessante! – debochou o amigo. – Você tava sozinho? – perguntou sem maldade alguma.

Harry corou. Tentou disfarçar sua vergonha botando comida da travessa no seu prato.

- Que foi? Que cara é essa, Harry?

- Nada, nada...

- Até parece. Você não me engana fazendo essa cara.

- Que cara? – perguntou Harry, fingindo inocência.

- Ah, pára de enrolar e fala logo com quem você estava...

- Não estava com ninguém.

- Sei... era a Brandon?

- Que?

- Responde logo!

- Tá, era, pronto!

Rony deu uma risadinha.

- E aí, foi divertido?

- Até que foi.

- E como ela é? – disse Rony, se segurando para não gargalhar da cara do amigo.

- Legal. – respondeu encarando o prato.

- Só legal?

- Bom, ela também é meio distraída. Tropeçou no próprio pé umas 3 vezes. Além disso, levou um tombo quando estava saindo do jardim...

Rony não agüentou e caiu na gargalhada.

- Ela também é meio fria e pareceu ser um pouco solitária...

- Nossa, já sabe disso tudo num período tão curto de tempo? Tem certeza que vocês ficaram só andando e não pararam em nenhum lugar...

- Rony! Que idéia! – disse Harry, ainda mais ruborizado.

- Ah, mas vai dizer que ela não é bonita?

- Isso não vou negar, mas de qualquer jeito ela é sonserina.

- E se não fosse?

- Podemos mudar de assunto? – Harry disse zangado, tocando pela primeira vez em seu prato de comida.

- Como quiser...

Nesse instante, Melanie entrou no Salão Principal e se dirigiu à mesa sonserina. Sentou-se sozinha, de modo que ficou de costas para os 2 grifinórios. Harry ficou fitando a garota, mas logo voltou sua atenção para sua comida.

Os dois passaram o resto do almoço sem conversar muito. Faltando poucos minutos para a hora do almoço acabar, Hermione apareceu ofegante. Como ela estava sem fome, os 3 saíram do Salão Principal e rumaram para a sala da profª McGonagall. No caminho Hermione contou que a profª a chamara para combinar os horários das aulas de Aritmancia e Runas Antigas, exatamente como Rony falara.

Quando chegaram a sala da McGonagall, descobriram que não os primeiros. Todos os sonserinos estavam lá, inclusive Melanie, que para surpresa de Harry, estava conversando com Malfoy. Assim que ele os viu, levantou-se (Crabbe e Goyle fizeram o mesmo) e o loiro não tardou a provoca-los.

- Ora, ora, o que devemos às ilustres presenças? Quero dizer, de ilustres não tem nada, já que não passam de uma sangue-ruim, um pobretão e um mestiço metido a salvador.

Todos os sonserinos, com exceção de Melanie (que não estava prestando atenção), caíram na gargalhada.

- O que foi? Não vão responder? Por acaso a pergunta foi complexa demais para o cabeção vazio de vocês? Tudo bem, eu vou facilitar, eu perguntei o que vocês estão fazendo aqui. Respondam logo, pois eu i odeio /i ser ignorado. – Draco disse venenosamente as 4 últimas palavras.

- Primeiro, isso não é problema meu. – respondeu Harry, no mesmo tom de Draco. – Segundo, tanto a grifinória quanto a sonserina terão todas as aulas juntas, infelizmente, devo acrescentar.

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha direita, como sinal de quem não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir.

- Se não acredita em mim, por que não confere o que eu disse?

- Porque eu não obedeço a você, Potter.

Um silencio desafiador desabou sobre a sala de aula de Transfiguração. Os dois rivais ficaram se encarando e lançando olhares malignos um ao outro, por pouco tempo, embora parece o contrário.

- O cicatriz tem razão! O cicatriz tem razão, Malfoy! – disse Crabbe, balançando seu horário no ar.

- O que é, Crabbe? – perguntou Malfoy, com um ar aborrecido.

- Nós teremos todas as aulas com i esses /i grifinórios!

- O que...?! – Draco arrancou o horário da mão de Crabbe.

O sonserino ficou perplexo ao ver que seu arquiinimigo estava certo, porém manteve sua postura fria e não demonstrou se afetar.

- O que foi Malfoy? Vai ficar calado? Por acaso o gato comeu a sua língua? – provocou Harry.

- Coitado do gato... – debochou Rony, e os três caíram na gargalhada.

- Isto só pode estar errado. – murmurou Draco, com os dentes cerrados. – Mas que diabos...?! – o garoto parou de falar após ver mais grifinórios entrando na sala. – Desde quando nós, sonserinos, teremos aulas com i vocês /i ?

- Desde hoje, sr. Malfoy. – respondeu a profª McGonagall entrando imponente na sala de aula.

N/A: Como diria a minha avó, demorou mais saiu (naum pensem besteira...) XD. Quem acompanha essa fic desde o início sabe quanto tempo demorei a atualiza-la. Dá vergonha de dizer o tempo, portanto se houver alguém curioso o suficiente, me pergunte via e-mail, pois me recuso a responder na nota da autora XD. Bom, eu demorei principalmente pq de início estava sem inspiração (deu pane geral). Aí, depois tinham as aulas, eu naum tinha tempo, e blábláblá. Mas finalmente agora q estou de férias (sim sim desde o início de novembro) passei direito (Deus é pai) arranjei um tempo (e vergonha na cara XD) e finalmente atualizei a fic o/. Anyway, obrigada pelos comentários, eles me motivaram muito a continuar escrever e atualizar a fic. Por favor continuem comentando, pois quem é autor de fic sabe como esses comentários motivam a gente pra escrever. Ai, eu queria agradecer por nomes, mas naum dá, jah escrevi demais XD Obrigada a todos q estam acompanhando e naum comentaram e por favor comentem, viu? Ah, e um pequeno pedido... será que vocês podiam me dizer o que estaum achando da Melanie Brandon? Eu naum sei se ela é do estilo de v6, mas eu mao personagens frios, misteriosos... (Rei/Kurama). Aceito sugestões e criticas construtivas (naum vale xingar a minha mãe ¬¬). Bom, da próxima vez espero falar um pouco mais dela, e dar algumas explicações (será q tem alguém lendo isso até o final?). Droga, escrevi demais di novo... ok, prometo da próxima vez escrever uma n/a menor (sério) XD Valeu a todos!


	4. Um Início de Ano Muito Cansativo

**Capítulo 4 – Um Início de Ano Muito Cansativo**

_- Desde quando nós sonserinos teremos aulas com vocês?_

_- Desde hoje, senhor Malfoy. – respondeu a professora McGonagall, entrando imponente na sala de aula._

* * *

- O quê?! – indagaram os alunos em uníssono.

- Por que nós teremos todas as aulas com a Sonserina?! – perguntou Simas, indignado. – Por que logo com a Sonserina? Não podia ser com a Corvinal ou então com a Lufa-Lufa?

- Até quando as aulas serão com a Grifinória? – perguntou uma sonserina, muito irritada.

- É verdade que o Ministério da Magia está por trás disso? – perguntou Lilá Brown.

- Não seja boba! – disse Rony. – Desde o final do 5º ano, o Ministério não tem mais influência em Hogwarts.

- Em parte sim, srta. Brown. – respondeu a professora, deixando Rony corado. – Sentem-se todos, para que eu possa dar-lhes as devidas explicações.

Imediatamente todos se sentaram, calados. Assim a professora pôde iniciar a explicação.

- Primeiro eu explicarei tudo. Depois se tiverem dúvidas, perguntem de modo civilizado, entendido?

- Sim.

- Bom, já faz um tempo que nós professores, obviamente incluindo o Profº Dumbledore, queremos rever as regras de Hogwarts, ou seja mudar algumas regras em benefício de vocês.

- Mas de que modo às aulas junto da Grifinória irão nos beneficiar? – interrompeu Malfoy, bruscamente.

- Achei que todos haviam concordado que as perguntas somente seriam feitas após a explicação. Gostaria de prosseguir sem ser interrompida, isso será possível Sr. Malfoy?

- Sim senhora. – respondeu o loiro de mal-humor.

A Profª McGonagall deu seguimento à explicação e não foi novamente interrompida. De acordo com ela, o Ministro da Magia (o qual ainda era Fudge) achou conveniente dar a sugestão de que as aulas fossem realizadas sempre com os alunos de duas casas distintas. Os professores gostaram da idéia e resolveram arriscar, aderindo a sugestão. Portanto, a partir daquele ano, as aulas sempre teriam alunos de duas casas diferentes. Porém, se não desse certo, as aulas voltariam ao normal. Para finalizar, McGonagall alertou que qualquer tentativa de sabotagem por parte de alunos contra a nova regra, seria duramente punida com detenções. Perguntou se os alunos tinham alguma dúvida, e como esperado, várias mãos foram erguidas.

- Sim, Sr. Finnigan?

- Eu quero saber por que as aulas serão com a Sonserina e não com a Corvinal ou Lufa-Lufa?

- Eu não espero que compreendam, mas eu, o Profº Snape, a Profª Sprout e o Profº Flitwick, chegamos à conclusão de que a Sonserina tem mais rivalidade com a Grifinória do que com as demais casas. Por esse motivo decidimos juntar a Grifinória com a Sonserina e a Corvinal com a Lufa-Lufa.

- Então a Grifinória e a Sonserina só terão aulas juntas por causa da rivalidade?! – perguntou Rony, incrédulo.

- O objetivo dessa junção é que através dessa rivalidade os alunos de ambas as casas se esforcem mais, para superar o aluno da casa oposta. Com isso, o rendimento pessoal aumenta, junto com as notas.

- Faz sentido. – sussurrou Hermione.

- Eu não entendi, é como uma competição? – perguntou Harry para os amigos.

- Se for uma competição, com certeza nós iremos ganhar, já que temos a Hermione!

- Ai gente, vocês estão exagerando... – Hermione disse tentando parecer modesta. – Além disso, isso não é uma competição. É como a Profª McGonagall disse, nós só ficamos com os sonserinos porque a rivalidade entre nós é muito grande. Com isso os alunos irão se esforçar para não serem superados pelos alunos da outra casa. Parece uma competição, mas pelo que entendi o objetivo principal é aumentar as notas, e isso é muito importante pra nós, já que precisamos de notas altas para passar nos N.I.E.M.'s.

- Não, Srta. Brown. – disse a professora. – O ministério não está interferindo em Hogwarts. Não sabemos dizer quais são as intenções do mesmo, mas não se preocupe, Dumbledore não deixará ninguém intervir em Hogwarts.

Num instante, a sala de aula se encheu de murmúrios.

- Mais alguma pergunta? Sim, senhorita Granger?

- Que intenção a senhora acha que o ministério está tendo? E por que ele está interferindo logo agora que estamos em guerra com Você-Sabe-Quem? Seria certo deduzir que o ministro Fudge esteja tentando uma reaproximação? Faz sentido, pois desde que foi ratificada a volta de Você-Sabe-Quem, o ministério tem tido inúmeros problemas para combater o mesmo, e talvez ele queira ajuda de Dumbledore, pois ele foi o único que Você-Sabe-Quem temeu. – todos que antes estavam conversando, pararam para prestar atenção na grifinória.

Malfoy revirou os olhos.

- Essa sangue-ruim idiota... – murmurou.

- Eu entendo a sua dedução e receio que a senhorita esteja certa, porém não temos como saber qual é a verdadeira intenção. Nunca se sabe o que o Fudge está tramando... além disso não é a minha função discutir os assuntos do mesmo. Bom, receio que todas as perguntas tenham sido respondidas. Agora mudando de assunto, darei uma pequena explicação sobre o exame dos N.I.E.M.s de Transfiguração antes da matéria.

- Ai não, vai começar a chatice... – murmurou Harry, dando um longo suspiro.

A professora fez um breve discurso sobre o exame, o qual durou grande parte da aula. No final acabou faltando tempo para a professora explicar a nova matéria. Harry e Rony estavam esperançosos que ela não passaria nenhum dever de casa, porém para o azar deles, ela passou um dever onde teria que escrever sobre o que aprenderam de mais importante sobre Transfiguração ao longo dos anos (desde o 1º ano), dizendo qual era o assunto e o porquê da escolha. O ânimo deles despencou ainda mais (isso é, se era possível) quando McGonagall avisou que não aceitaria trabalhos com menos de 1 metro de pergaminho. Para finalizar, a professora sugeriu que os alunos aproveitassem do tempo vago, no último tempo, para estudarem. É claro que a maioria aproveitaria esse tempo de uma maneira melhor, que no caso, obviamente, não seria estudando.

- Eu não acredito na McGonagall! – disse Rony após sair da sala junto de Harry. – Não dá matéria, mas passa dever de casa.

- De no mínimo 1 metro de pergaminho. – completou Harry. – Já temos esse trabalho, mais o do Hagrid.

- Você não contou com o dever do Snape.

- Que dever do Snape? Não me diga que ele passou dever de casa após eu ter saído...

- Sim. Tem que fazer uma ficha completa da Poção Revigorante, contendo os prós e contras de utilizá-la, para que serve e outras milhões de perguntas. Ué, cadê a Hermione? – Rony parou de andar de repente.

- Esqueceu que a McGonagall queria falar com ela novamente?

- Ah é! Eu havia esquecido!

- Achei que vocês não iam me esperar. – disse Hermione, saindo da sala.

- Claro que íamos, tanto que estamos aqui. Não esquecemos de você um minuto sequer. – mentiu Rony. Harry tossiu, fingindo ter se engasgado.

- Bom saber!

Os 3 começaram a caminhar.

- Mas mudando de assunto, o que a professora queria?

- Ah, ela disse que não tinha terminado aquela conversa durante o almoço. Mas agora o assunto foi outro. É que como fui nomeada monitora chefe, ela disse que eu tenho direito de ter meu próprio quarto.

- Maneiro! – disseram os dois em uníssono.

- Eu também gostaria de ter o meu próprio quarto... – lamentou-se Rony.

- Pois é. Bem, eu tenho que re-arrumar as minhas coisas, porque esta noite mesmo eu mudo pro meu novo quarto.

- Aonde vai ser esse quarto? – perguntou Rony.

- Eu não sei. Ela disse que me mostraria esta noite.

Eles rumaram para a Torre da Grifinória e lá ficaram até a hora do jantar. Enquanto Hermione arrumava suas coisas, Harry e Rony estavam fazendo o dever de casa, ou melhor, tentando, pois o que conseguiram foi conversar e dar gargalhadas. Após o jantar, os dois tomaram vergonha na cara e começaram a fazer o dever. Depois de ter se mudado para seu novo quarto, Hermione se juntou a eles.

- Me respondam uma coisa, como é que eu vou lembrar tudo o que estudei em Transfiguração? - disse Harry com um ar cansado.

- Inventando, ué. – respondeu Rony com simplicidade. – Ou então Hermione, você podia fazer uma boa ação hoje, e nos deixar dar uma olhadinha no seu. – o ruivo ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Como é que você consegue se lembrar de tanta coisa?

- Eu também não sei. Muita coisa eu esqueci de botar aqui... Rony, pare de puxar o pergaminho. Espera eu terminar que eu te empresto.

- Boa noite. – desejou Gina ao trio, se sentando numa poltrona próxima. – Como foi o primeiro dia de vocês?

- Exaustivo, seria a melhor definição. Se bem que "esgotante" e "de matar" também se aplicariam bem à situação. – respondeu Harry.

Gina riu.

- O dia foi tão cansativo assim?

- Isso e um pouco mais. Nunca pensei que os professores passariam tantos deveres logo no 1º dia de aula. – Harry suspirou. – Tem dever do Hagrid, da McGonagall e do Snape, o qual ainda não sei qual é.

- Coitados...

- Você já terminou os seus?

- Não, eu não tive nenhum.

- Depois dessa eu nem falo mais com você. – disse Harry, brincado.

- Ah, deixa de ser bobo. – os dois desataram em risadas.

A noite rendeu tão pouco para Harry, que ele só conseguira terminar o dever da professora McGonagall. Já era tarde a hora que foi se deitar. Para ele seu primeiro dia parecia ter durado uma semana inteira.

Antes de se deitar retirou os óculos e, como estava tão cansado, não demorou a adormecer. Dormiu numa noite sem sonhos.

O dia seguinte amanheceu nublado.

A primeira aula do dia seria de feitiços e logo depois teriam Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas com o novo professor, Richard Cleaver.

A aula de feitiços correu normalmente, e no final, como esperado (e para desespero dos alunos), o professor Flitwick passou uma montanha de dever de casa.

A aula posterior, foi um tanto diferente. DCAT havia se tornada matéria obrigatória, após o retorno do Lord das Trevas, inclusive para aqueles que queriam desistir dela no 6º e 7º ano.

- Bom dia a todos. – cumprimentou o Profº Richard Cleaver, ao entrar na sala. Ele era muito alto e tinha um bigode tão grande que dava a impressão que ele iria come-lo. – Por favor, guardem as varinhas, hoje não iremos utilizá-las. – os alunos desapontados, imediatamente se lembraram do pavoroso 5º ano com Umbridge, mesmo assim repuseram suas varinhas na mochila. – Começaremos o ano de uma maneira diferente, com um simples jogo. – os alunos se entreolharam. Alguns gemeram e outros deram risadinhas debochadas. – Na próxima aula, iniciaremos a matéria.

- O jogo é bem simples. – continuou. – Serão feitas por mim 30 perguntas para testar o conhecimento de vocês sobre DCAT. A turma será dividida em dois blocos, um dos sonserinos e o outro dos grifinórios. A regra é clara, cada equipe terá o direito de responder 15 perguntas, num curto período de tempo, alternando a cada pergunta. Se uma equipe não souber responder, será passado o direito de resposta para a outra equipe. A casa que responder mais perguntas será a vencedora. Alguma pergunta?

- Eu devia ter seguido meu instinto e ter continuado na cama, ao invés de vir pra aula. Essa brincadeira é a mais estúpida que eu já vi, me recuso a participar dessa babaquice. – murmurou Draco.

- Ah! Esqueci de mencionar, a equipe vencedora ganhará 30 pontos para sua casa.

Surgiu um ligeiro aumento de animação em ambas as "equipes", afinal, quem não gostaria de ganhar 30 pontos?

- Tá no papo. Ganharemos de lavada, né Hermione?

- Acho que sim...

Estava claro para a maioria que a vitória da Grifinória estava garantida. Era difícil encontrar algum sonserino que soubesse a matéria. A grande parte provavelmente estava aprendendo artes das trevas e nãodefesa contra artes das trevas.

- Vamos começar. A primeira pergunta será para a Sonserina, quem souber erga a mão. Qual o feitiço usado contra o bicho-papão?

- Me recuso a responder essa pergunta. – murmurou Melanie entediada.

- E você sabe responder? – perguntou Draco, que estava do seu lado.

- Claro, a resposta é _ridícula_. – disse, frisando a última palavra.

- Lembrei. – Draco ergueu sua mão - Riddikulus é a resposta.

- Correto.

Os sonserinos aplaudiram com entusiasmo.

- Valeu, Brandon. – agradeceu Draco em baixo tom. – Por que não participa? Eu sei que é um jogo estúpido, mas se você não participar, iremos perder humilhantemente. Acho que você é capaz de responder o resto. Deveria ser a única que sabia a resposta.

Melanie deu um longo bocejo.

- Só participo pois não conseguirei dormir com toda essa agitação. – nesse exato momento, foi a vez dos alunos grifinórios aplaudirem com exaltação Hermione, que respondeu corretamente.

Malfoy abriu um pequeno sorriso.

O jogo correu de forma diferente da prevista. Não estava fácil para a Grifinória ganhar da Sonserina, pois para surpresa de todos, Melanie Brandon sabia responder todas as perguntas. E, para maior perplexidade de todos, ela demonstrava ser tão inteligente quanto Hermione Granger.

A cada passo que o jogo se aproximava do final, as perguntas foram ficando cada vez mais difíceis. No final, a Sonserina ganhou a Grifinória por 15 a 14.

A sineta tocou logo após o término do jogo. Melanie foi a primeira a se levantar e sair da sala, não dando tempo de ser cumprimentada pelos seus companheiros sonserinos. Os grifinórios saíram da sala, ouvindo o som das provocações sonserinas. Draco era o principal provocador, falava altamente e implicava com todos grifinórios a vista. Isso durou todo o percurso da sala de aula até o Saguão de Entrada, o que deixou vários grifinórios enraivecidos.

- Ah, dá pra calar a boca, Malfoy! – disse Simas, irritado. – Era só um jogo!

- Sim, só um jogo, o qual vocês perderam, caso já tenha esquecido. É incrível, como não aceitam a derrota! Imagino como a Granger esteja se sentindo, pobrezinha, foi derrotada por um sonserina. Creio que seja humilhante, uma grifinória sangue-ruim perder para um sonserina sangue-puro.

- Sabia que não ia demorar para você partir para os xingamentos pessoais, Malfoy. Isso é típico! Eu não me importo de ter perdido, tampouco me importo de ter perdido para um sonserina sangue-puro. O sangue não diferencia nada, pois se fosse assim, você que é sangue-puro, com certeza teria respondido tudo e sem ajuda da Brandon.

- Nossa, essa resposta me deixou tão transtornado! – retrucou Malfoy, sarcasticamente. – Aposto também que você não se importa da Brandon ser muito mais inteligente que você. Ela sempre tinha a resposta na ponta da língua e sabia responder com convicção, diferente de uma certa grifinória trouxa.

- E você não pode falar muita coisa, já que a única pergunta que respondeu foi a que a Brandon cochichou pra você. Se não fosse isso, não teria conseguido responder uma pergunta sequer!

- Eu não lembro de ter negado esse fato. E convenhamos, o que você disse não passa de desculpa de perdedor.

- Você reconheceu a "desculpa" tão facilmente, Malfoy, por que será? Creio que o motivo seja porque está sempre dando uma dessas "desculpas de perdedor", já que está acostumado a sempre perder pra Grifinória! – disse Harry, já irritado.

- Estão ouvindo o barulho de trovoada? Pois é, acho que vai cair um temporal, afinal finalmente após um longo período a Sonserina conseguiu vencer a Grifinória em alguma coisa! – disse Rony, sarcasticamente.

- Espero então, que a chuva venha e lave essa sua veste de 2ª mão, que parece que há tempos não vê a cor da água. Estão sentindo o fedor?

- Cala essa bosta de boca, Malfoy! – bradou Harry.

- Venha calar então. – disse o sonserino o desafiando.

- Não faça besteira, Harry. Todos os professores estão aqui perto! – pediu Hermione.

Crabbe e Goyle se postaram à sua frente, prontos para brigar. Mas Harry estava pouco se importando. Estava furioso demais, para dar ouvidos à razão. Ele havia passado dos limites, havia insultado Rony,principalmente, e da pior maneira. Para Harry, pouco importava se os professores estavam por perto ou se no próximo instante perderia um dente. Ele só queria dar um soco bem forte em Malfoy.

Ao erguer o punho, sentiu seu cotovelo colidir com alguma coisa sólida e dura. Temeu ter aceitado alguém, e seu medo se confirmou ao virar e se deparar com Melanie caída no chão com as mãos no rosto. Seu nariz sangrava muito.

- É covardia bater em mulher, sabia? – disse Draco agachando ao lado de Melanie.

- Sinto muito, eu não tive intenção... – murmurou Harry assustado, para a garota. – Você está bem?

- Veja o estado dela e me diga se ela parece bem.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! – disseram Rony e Hermione em uníssono.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – indagou a professora McGonagall. Snape aparecera logo em seguida. Vários alunos também apareceram e curiosos, ficaram em volta.

- O Potter agrediu a Brandon. – disse Malfoy, simplesmente.

- O quê?! – berraram os dois professores.

- É mentira!! Eu a acertei sem querer! – protestou Harry, indignado.

- É verdade, professora! Nós vimos, a cotovelada foi sem querer, ele não tinha intenção de machucar a Brandon! – assegurou Rony.

- O Harry não seria capaz de bater nela de propósito! – afirmou Hermione.

- Malfoy, leve a Brandon até a ala hospitalar.

- Sim, professor. – Draco se levantou e ajudou a sonserina a fazer o mesmo. Antes de sair, lançou um olhar vitorioso a Harry e em meio a olhares de vários curiosos, saiu do Salão Principal guiando Melanie até a enfermaria. Seu nariz estava sangrando tanto que até suas vestes ficaram ensangüentadas.

- Agredir um estudante é um delito muito grave aqui nesta escola, Potter. – disse McGonagall seriamente.

- Mas professora, eu juro que foi sem querer! – disse Harry com a voz rouca.

- Eu sei disso, Potter. Mas aqui vale o aviso, se acontecer de propósito você irá ser duramente punido. E isso vale para todos.

- Antes que eu me esqueça, 20 pontos a menos para Grifinória devida a confusão no corredor. – declarou Snape friamente. – Creio que esteja de acordo, não é Minerva?

- Sim, Severo. – respondeu a professora, com um certo contragosto. - Agora todos voltem imediatamente para o almoço, antes que mais pontos sejam retirados. – disse McGonagall para eles e para o bando de alunos curiosos que estavam em volta. Logo, o corredor foi esvaziado.

- Imagino se ainda existe algum louco que acredita que darão certas as aulas da Grifinória junto da Sonserina. – comentou Rony para os amigos.

N/A: Próximo capítulo na semana que vem!! Se eu lembrar, é claro... XD Ai, vou dormir novamente de madrugada (pra variar um pouco). Aff, tudo o que não preciso é passar mais uma noite em claro y.y


	5. Um Novo Professor?

**Capítulo 5 – Um Novo professor?**

No mesmo dia, Melanie se recuperou. Havia quebrado o nariz e para Madame Pomfrey foi muito fácil conserta-lo. Não precisou nem passar a noite na enfermaria.

A notícia que possivelmente Harry havia agredido uma sonserina se espalhou pela escola na velocidade da luz. Ele imaginou que Melanie se vingaria por ter quebrado seu nariz, mas para sua surpresa (e alívio), ela não o fez. Tampouco o encarava. Não parecia muito se importar com o ocorrido.

Por outro lado, Draco Malfoy fez questão de espalhar sua versão dos fatos para quem quisesse ouvir. Como resultado, Harry ficou apelidado como "agressor machista". Toda vez que o moreno passava por ele, Malfoy gritava em alto e bom som: "Cuidado mulheres, o agressor machista está na área!" ou coisas do tipo, arrancando gargalhadas dos sonserinos. Isso irritava Harry profundamente, que fingia não ligar, pois não queria fazer jus ao seu novo apelido. Embora sua vontade fosse querer esganar Malfoy toda vez que olhava para sua cara pálida.

As aulas de DCAT foram ficando cada vez piores com o passar dos dias. Eram tão chatas que pareciam ser as aulas de História da Magia. O Profº Richard Cleaver falava sem fazer pausas e parecia que sua voz continha grande quantidade de sonífero, pois assim que começava a falar, todos os alunos ficavam com sono e a grande maioria adormecia. O professor não parecia se importar, já que não parava de ler seu livro, em voz alta, um segundo sequer. Porém pela primeira vez levantou a voz, após Neville (que estava ferrado no sono) escorregar da carteira e cair no chão.

- JÁ BASTA! – gritou o professor, fechando bruscamente seu livro e assustando os alunos que acordaram assustados. – EU JÁ CANSEI DE DAR AULA PARA UM SÓ ALUNO! TODA AULA É SEMPRE A MESMA COISA, É COMO SE EU DÉSSE AULA PARA AS PAREDES! NÃO VÊEM QUE QUEM SÃO OS PREJUDICADOS NÃO SOU EU, MAS SIM VOCÊS! EU JÁ ME FORMEI, TENHO A VIDA GANHA! JÁ VOCÊS AINDA VÃO PRESTAR OS N.I.E.M.'s, QUE LAMENTO INFORMAR, MAS ESTÃO CADA VEZ MAIS PRÓXIMOS! E SE VOCÊS CONTINUAREM NESSE RÍTMO, DORMINDO NAS MINHAS AULAS, NÃO TERÃO A MÍNIMA CHANCE DE PASSAREM DE ANO, MUITO MENOS DE PASSAREM NOS N.I.E.M.'s! SE VOCÊS AO MENOS QUISESSEM APRENDER E NÃO FOSSEM TÃO DESINTERESSADOS, NÃO DORMIRIAM NAS...

- A culpa não é nossa se a aula é tão chata. – disse Melanie, interrompendo o professor. Todos imediatamente viraram-se a olhar para a garota que se pôs de pé. – Se fosse apenas um que dormisse nas aulas, aí sim a culpa seria do indivíduo. Mas não é um, é generalizado. Além disso, dormir nas aulas não é necessariamente falta de interesse. É bem provável que tenha gente interessada na matéria e que tente não dormir, porém isso é inevitável, já que a aula consegue ser mais maçante que observar strapillococus.

A sineta tocou ao longe, quebrando o silêncio que se instalou na sala, porém ninguém se levantou para sair. Não sabiam o que fazer naquela situação, além disso queriam saber como aquilo iria terminar. Afinal, não era todo dia que um aluno afrontava um professor.

- Srta. Brandon, não foi educado de sua parte ter me interrompido e insinuado que eu não sei dar aula.

- Eu não insinuei nada disso, o senhor que me interpretou de maneira equivocada.

- Maneira equivocada é? Então me diga o que você quis dizer com "a aula é mais maçante que observar strapillococus?". A srta. está me faltando com respeito!

- Sinto muito, mas em hora alguma lhe quis faltar com respeito. Além disso, eu não estava querendo dizer que o senhor não sabe dar aula. Eu estava apenas me referindo ao seu método de ensino, o de ficar sempre lendo o livro, é muito entediante.

- Sério? E quem a srta. pensa que é para criticar meu método de ensino?

- Eu sou apenas uma estudante que não tem medo de expressar sua opinião quanto à aula.

O professor estava mais vermelho que um pimentão. Entretanto, Melanie continuava calma, ou melhor, aparentemente calma. Talvez ela já estivesse irritada, porém seu controle emocional era tanto que não demonstrava.

- A srta. vai me perdoar, mas eu vou ter que lhe dar uma detenção.

- Detenção? Francamente. Agora eu sou punida por expressar minha opinião? Eu sou livre para falar o que penso, e não posso ser punida se a minha opinião não coincide com a sua.

- Existe um limite, as pessoas têm que ter bom senso antes de expressarem certas opiniões. Lamento, mas minha decisão não irá mudar. É uma pena, você é uma aluna muito inteligente. Eu não te daria detenção se não merecesse.

- Isso é injusto, professor! – disse Harry, se levantando da carteira. Hermione puxou suas vestes para tentar faze-lo sentar-se, porém foi em vão.

- Não faça besteira, Harry! – pediu Hermione em baixo tom.

- Eu não vou.

Lentamente, Hermione soltou suas vestes.

- O que é injusto, Sr. Potter?

- A detenção. Ela vai ganhar uma detenção só por ter falado o que pensa? Então significa que todos que pensam da mesma maneira merecem ser punidos?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Por favor sente-se agora, senão também levará uma detenção.

- O problema é que o senhor não aceita ser criticado, é isso.

- Já basta! Vocês dois venham até aqui. O resto da turma está liberado. Mas antes de saírem, não esqueçam do dever de casa: falar detalhadamente sobre a matéria que eu dei hoje, apontando os tópicos mais importantes. Façam individualmente, e se eu descobrir que consultaram o colega, levarão uma detenção. E o mesmo se aplicará para aqueles que não fizerem o dever de casa.

- Mas como é que iremos fazer, se estávamos dormindo? – perguntou Simas, indignado.

- Isso não é problema meu. Se virem. E, se continuarem reclamando, também levarão detenção.

Os alunos saíram da sala revoltados com o professor. Alguns até murmuram que Harry e Melanie tinham razão.

Rony e Hermione lançaram um olhar de pena ao amigo.

- Encontro vocês mais tarde. – sibilou o garoto.

Os dois assentiram e assim como os outros, saíram da sala.

Harry não sabia o motivo de ter defendido Melanie. Foi um impulso, ele sabia. É claro que na hora não passou pela sua cabeça de quem ele estava defendendo era uma sonserina.

Ele não estava se preocupando com o que iria acontecer e por incrível que pareça, não estava nervoso. Tampouco sentia remorso. Sentia que tinha feito a coisa certa. Estava com a consciência limpa.

Seu olhar cruzou com o de Melanie uma vez. Ele estava impressionado com sua calma. Se fosse ele em seu lugar, tinha certeza que perderia a cabeça e só Deus sabia o que podia acontecer.

O professor esperou até o último aluno sair para falar com os dois.

- Foi de profundo desagrado a discussão que tivemos hoje, aqui nesta sala. Eu gostaria que isso não se repetisse, caso contrário, serei obrigado a tomar medidas drásticas. Portanto, estejam aqui amanhã, às 18:00, sem atrasos, para cumprirem a detenção. Fui claro?

- Sim senhor. – responderam os dois sem nenhuma emoção.

- Ótimo. Já podem se retirar.

Os dois pegaram suas mochilas e saíram da sala sem olhar para o professor. Eles caminharam juntos em direção ao Salão Principal, calados, até que Melanie subitamente começou a falar.

- Você não precisava ter feito aquilo. – disse a garota friamente.

- Foi o impulso.

_"Que garota mal agradecida!"_, pensou Harry aborrecido.

- Você levou a culpa à toa, e por minha causa. Eu lamento por isso.

- Ok.

Não era um agradecimento, mas o pedido de desculpas já era alguma coisa. Ainda mais vindo de uma sonserina...

Os dois voltaram a caminhar em silêncio. Poucos minutos depois, Melanie novamente voltou a falar.

- Você vai cumprir a detenção?

Harry estranhou a pergunta.

- Sim, vou. Por quê? Você não vai?

- Não. – respondeu, simplesmente.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu recebi a detenção injustamente, assim como você. Eu não vou pagar por uma coisa a qual não mereci.

Harry concordou mentalmente, até que ela tinha uma certa razão.

- E você não tem medo de levar outra detenção pior por não ter cumprido esta?

- Não. Eu não serei expulsa por isso.

- Bom... é.

- Adeus.

Tinham chegado ao Salão Principal e ela foi direto se sentar à mesa sonserina.

Para Harry, Melanie Brandon era a garota mais esquisita que conhecia, ganhando até de Luna Lovegood. Ela tinha um jeito diferente, especial para ser mais exato. O que ela tinha de inteligência e frieza, tinha de coragem. Não, coragem não era bem a palavra. Ele não sabia definir bem o que era. Inconseqüente talvez fosse o certo. De uma coisa Harry tinha certeza, ela não tinha medo das conseqüências dos seus atos no futuro. Ela parecia viver somente o presente, não se importando com o futuro. Ele desejou ser pelo menos um pouco assim.

* * *

- Você ficou louco, Harry? – exclamou Hermione, furiosa. – De onde você tirou essa idéia de não aparecer na detenção? 

- De nenhum lugar, e eu estou ótimo.

- Cara, não faz isso, é suicídio. Eu sei que você já levou muitas detenções injustas, mesmo assim cumpriu todas. E por que essa idéia agora? Se você não cumpri-la, vai ser muito pior! – disse Rony.

- Eu sei disso, mas eu não vou ser o único.

- Como assim? – perguntou Rony, desconfiado.

- A Brandon também não vai.

- Só podia ser! Foi ela que inventou a idéia, não foi? Tá explicado, isso não podia ter vindo da sua cabeça.

- Não tem nada a ver, Hermione! Ela me perguntou se eu ia cumprir a detenção, eu respondi que sim e perguntei se ela ia. Foi aí que ela disse que não e explicou que o motivo era porque levou a detenção injustamente.

- Não seja influenciado por ela, Harry!

- Eu não estou sendo influenciado nem por ela, nem por ninguém!

Ele estava ficando profundamente irritado.

- Mas não é o que parece! Você nunca pensou em fazer essas coisas, e só foi falar com ela que...

- Eu já disse que não estou sendo influenciado! Mas que merda, essa é a verdade!

- Harry, a Hermione tem razão. Não faça isso. Só porque ela não vai, não significa que você tem que fazer o mesmo.

- Eu sei disso! Mas eu vou fazer isso porque_eu _quero e ponto final!

- Eu não vou deixar que você faça essa besteira. – disse Hermione, firmemente.

- Ah é? E o que você vai fazer para me impedir?

- Contarei tudo para a Profª McGonagall.

- Essa é a sua melhor saída? Ótimo faça como quiser, me dedure. Vai, pode contar!

- Ótimo! E eu vou mesmo!

- Ótimo!

Harry deu as costas para Rony e Hermione e saiu bufando da sala comunal. Começou a andar sem rumo pelo castelo. Olhou para o relógio, faltavam 45 minutos para sua detenção começar. Mas ele não iria, já havia decidido. Ele estava certo e seus amigos errados.

30 minutos. Não, já havia feito sua decisão e não iria voltar atrás. Mas, e se seus amigos estivessem certos...?

10 minutos. Droga, eles realmente estavam certos. Teria que engolir seu orgulho e cumprir a detenção, senão iria se meter numa grande encrenca. E mais tarde, ainda teria que pedir desculpas para seus amigos.

5 minutos. Merda, merda! Ainda estava longe da sala de aula de DCAT. Se não se apressasse, chegaria atrasado.

8 minutos depois...

Harry abriu a porta, ofegante.

- Me desculpe pelo atraso, profes...

Não tinha ninguém lá. Entrou na sala de aula, deixando a porta entreaberta. Harry estranhou o fato de Cleaver não estar lá. Resolveu entrar na sala do professor. Bateu na porta, mas como esperado não obteve resposta. Abriu a porta cautelosamente e para maior surpresa, não havia nada lá. Nenhum de seus pertences. A sala estava completamente vazia.

* * *

Inicialmente, Harry ficou confuso. Não fazia idéia do que fazer. Precisava procurar alguém, mas quem? 

É claro, o primeiro pensamento foi de procurar Rony e Hermione, mas logo se lembrou que eles ainda estavam brigados. Bem, não tinha outra opção. Resolveu voltar para a Torre Grifinória.

Não foi difícil encontrá-los. Imediatamente pediu desculpas aos seus amigos, que é claro, desculparam. Logo depois, contou sobre Richard Cleaver, e para Harry não foi surpresa alguma eles terem ficado perplexos. Hermione acrescentou que havia reparado que ele não havia aparecido no café da manhã, nem no almoço. Lembrou também que Dumbledore estava também ausente no almoço. Eles ficaram ainda mais confusos, isto é, se era possível.

* * *

O Salão Principal já estava bem cheio, quando Harry, Rony e Hermione chegaram para jantar. Assim que entram no grande salão, olharam para a mesa dos professores. De fato, havia um lugar vago. Logo, a notícia que Richard Cleaver havia desaparecido correu pela escola. Virou o assunto do momento. 

Harry estava ansioso para saber o que acontecera com o professor. Toda hora lançava olhares à mesa dos professores para ver se Dumbledore levantara. Finalmente quando o fez, Harry se virou. Imediatamente todos se calaram.

- Peço um minuto da atenção de vocês. Aproveito a ocasião para anunciar que em 31 próximo, haverá o aclamado Baile de Halloween, e este ano a festa será a fantasia.

Instantaneamente, o salão de encheu de murmúrios; vários aprovaram a idéia, já outros, não.

- Silêncio por favor. – pediu o diretor suavemente. Todos novamente se calaram. – Prometo que não levarei muito tempo. – Dumbledore pigarreou para limpar a garganta. – Muitos já notaram a ausência do nosso professore de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, Richard Cleaver. Devido a problemas familiares, ele deixará de lecionar em Hogwarts. – novamente o salão se encheu de murmúrios. – Peço silêncio. Obrigado. Por favor, não me interrompam novamente. Eu posso garantir-lhes que o problema de seu afastamento não ocorreu com o corpo discente, como está sendo comentado. É realmente familiar, e foi tão grave que ele precisou ser afastado. Espero que quando resolver seus problemas ele possa voltar. Mas, não se preocupem, durante esse período, vocês não ficaram sem ter as aulas de DCAT. – alguns alunos gemeram. – Por sorte, encontrei um professor que irá substituí-lo à altura. Seu nome é Mark Feltman.

- O quê?! – exclamou Melanie, demonstrando ao mesmo tempo estar surpresa e irritada.

Um homem alto e aparentemente jovem entrou no Salão Principal. Era um homem muito bonito de pele alva, olhos castanhos, cor-de-mel, e cabelos também castanhos e lisos, todo bagunçado, e tinha a barba para fazer. Estava usando vestes de cor azul escuro, quase preto. Ele andava imponentemente até a mesa dos professores. Algumas garotas ficaram admirados devida a beleza do novo professor.

- Peço sua permissão para tomar a palavra. – o diretor assentiu e se sentou. – Muito obrigado a todos. Meu nome é Mark Feltman e é uma honra ser chamado para lecionar aqui. Fiquei muito contente ao receber o convite e aceitei na hora, embora este seja um trabalho provisório. Espero ser bem vindo, e espero também substituir a altura o professor Richard Cleaver. Obrigado a todos pela atenção. – em meio a aplausos, o professor se sentou.

Dumbledore se levantou.

- Estão todos liberados. Podem voltar a atenção em suas respectivas refeições. Obrigado. – o diretor novamente tornou a se sentar.

Melanie subitamente se levantou da mesa, mas antes de sair, lançou um olhar tão frio como gelo ao novo professor, deixando i quase /i todos sem entender nada. A garota saiu do Salão Principal, furiosa, sem olhar para trás.

- Melanie... – lamentou-se Mark Feltman, cabisbaixo.

N/A: Antes de mais nada, os caps. 4 e 5 na realidade eram somente 1 cap. Sim! Como eu achei q esse cap naum passava de bosta de cavalo, eu resolvi (antes de publicar) enviar o q seria inicialmente o cap 4 pra algumas pessoas (q leram a fic, duuh), para que dessem a opinião sobre o cap. E dependendo do q me dissessem, eu iria reescrever tudinho. Ainda bem q naum foi o q aconteceu... mas voltando, eu tava conversando com uma dessas pessoas e ela me sugeriu um monte de coisas q eu poderia fazer, e isso deu base para a minha idéia de dividir o cap em 2. Eu nem precisei modificar mto a fic, foi só a divisão e os meus problemas foram resolvidos . Ai, como esse cap deu trabalho y.y

Bom, lancei minha sorte no vento -se esconde com medo de ser apedrejada-. Eu realmente não faço idéia do q vão achar, mas se por acaso quiserem me matar, pensem 1000 vezes antes, pois se eu morrer vão ficar sem saber pq a Melanie não gosta do Mark Feltman e, entre outros mistérios!!! -risada maligna-. Enton podem parar de fazer macumbas ou voodo (esqueci como se escreve XD) e rezem para que eu tenha uma vida tranqüila, ok? Ah, e se pensam em arrombar a minha casa pra pegar meu fichário com as anotações sobre a fic, podem ir esquecendo, pois esse fichário está mais bem escondido q o Sangreal!! (P.S.: Para qm não entendeu o negócio do Sangreal, aconselho a ler o livro "O Código da Vinci" - mto bom por sinal – para q possam entender). E aviso: não irão encontrar o final da fic no meu fichário, pois ele está somente na minha cabecinha ; ) -risada maligna de novo-

Enfim, agradecimentos para qm leu e comentou (ai, eu não posso me esquecer de ninguém XD). Eu tô pouco me importando se isso vai ficar enorme, mas irei agradecer um a um.

Carolina Lesache: Brigada! Preste atenção nas atualizações da fic, ok? ; )

Yuki: Fofaa, brigada pelos elogios!! E o Draco realmente é mto perfeito, rsrsrs

Shadow: Vai ter q se contentar com uma fic R/Hr, pois eu amooo esse shipper! Hehehe, zueira. Fico feliz por estar gostando da fic, e da Melanie tb!

Naila: Pronto aqui está o seu nome ; ) Viu, não demorei a atualizar a fic!! Nada comparado à 1 ano sem atualização... ops! Realmente, milagres acontecem rsrsrs. E qto ao romance, bem vc terá q esperar pelo próximo cap!! -risada maligna- Ah, e espere tb uma surpresinha... espero não esquecer desse detalhe...

Raphael: Consegui fazer vc admitir q gostou da fic!!! Eu sou demais XD!! Brigada, e não se preocupe, eu não penso em abandonar a fic. Te deixei curioso, lero-lero XD

Keit: Brigada por tudo, migão! Qm diria q vc iria se tornar meu beta, depois q a minha beta parou de betar? Nossa, nunca usei a palavra "beta" tantas vezes na msm frase XD Brigada pelos elogios, e não precisa se preocupar, minha fic não será melada principalmente pq odeio fics assim -vomita- Ah, e me desculpe por estar sempre te dando trabalho, hehehe. Te adoroooooooooooooooooooooo de montão!!! E não esqueci de responder o e-mail não, mas não sei pq, mas até hj a porcaria do meu hotmail naum quer funcionar... aff que raiva u.u

-ouvindo o cd do Nightwish pela milésima vez-

Kiria Evans: Brigada!

Mia: Mtooooo obrigada pelos elogios! Mto msm!! Eu fiquei super feliz por ter gostado bastante da fic! Obrigada msm! Seguirei suas sugestões e agradeço, é claro, por ter me ajudado a melhorar o cap! Espero q goste dos próximos caps. Vc é mto perspicaz, como eu queria que todos percebessem aquele peq. detalhe sobre... ; )

Tio Harry: Seu bobo, nem vem q não tem! Eu não vou te passar os próximos caps antes da publicação, senão vai perder a graça, ok? Estou mto contente por vc ter adorado a fic, e como eu já havia dito antes, eu prometo ler a sua fic nesse ano (ou seja isso pode acontecer até as 23:59 do dia 31 de dezembro XD). Zueira!! Enton, eu aposto meu ORGULHO q os personagens da minha fic vão sofrer q os seus, digo isso antes msm de ler sua fic, afinal nós sonserinos somos phodônicos e extremamente cruéis, uahahahaha! Ai... TE DOLUUUU MOXO!!

Lucas: Mto obrigada!! Aguarde pelas surpresas que virão pela frente, rsrs

Acho q não esqueci de ngn...

Pequeno esclarecimento: A pronúncia de Feltman é Feltmân e não Feltmen (como eu pronunciaria...). Eu demorei um bom tempo pra escolher o sobrenome dele, se não me engano, foram uns 4 sobrenomes até chegar em "Feltman" o.O

Finalmente conseguirei dormir mais horas essa semana, uhu!!

Bom é isso. Dessa vez duvido que alguém tenha chegado ao final, anyway... brigada a todos e quem leu e naum comentou, please comente!! É mto importante pra mim! Vlw! Ai q anta, já ia esquecendo de uma coisa super importante: FELIZ NATAL (atrasado, mas o q vale é a intenção) E UM ÓTIMO 2005 PARA TDOS! /o/ (símbolo especialmente dedicado ao Raphael).

Próximo cap (o melhor na minha modesta opinião): O início da explicação do porquê da irritação de Melanie ao aparecer o Mark Feltman (espero que tenham prestado atenção no pequeno grande detalhe que eles JÁ se conhecem). Mais algumas confusões e uma pitada de romance em_"Fuga de Hogwarts"!_

Ah, uma última coisa, eu sei q é totalmente imprópria, mas a fic é minha, a N/A tb, e enton eu faço o eu quiser!! -medo de si própria- FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, TETÉ!!! Tah veiaa, hein tia! Huahuahuahua, eu falo como se vc fosse mto mais velha q eu, hehehe! MTAS FELICIDADES, MTOS ANOS DE VIDA, MTOS GAROTOS, DIN-DIN E AMOR!! I LOVE U HONEY, AND YOU NOW THAT!! SEJA MTOOOO FELIZ, MOXAAA!

Ok, agora... cheeeeeeeeeeega! Quase 2 pags de N/A!! Credo o.O


End file.
